The Two Different Uchihas
by TearsOfMyBlood
Summary: Two Uchihas; same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts and theories on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc
1. Chapter 1

Two Different Uchihas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, what else can I say? If I did, then all of the Akasuki member would still be alive. Haha well enjoy! R&R

-.-.-.- -...-..-.-,-...-,-.-..-,-.- -.-.-

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

-.-.-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-...-..-.-...-.-.

I woke up this morning to sunshine peeking through the window curtains and into my face.

I rolled over to the other side and faced a draw. On the wooden draw was a frame with a picture inside. It was also the thing I treasure most; a picture of a young girl of about 6 years of age and a man and a woman at her side. That was a picture of me back in the good old days with my beloved parents. I haven't seen them in about 5 years ever since...the day.

Right next to that photo frame was another one. This one had a picture of the same girl but a little older with two boys by her side. One looked like a young teenager, and the other one was around as big as her.

That was a picture of me and my two ex-best friends when I was younger. The older one was Itachi Uchiha; our clan's prodigy and our clan's murderer, as everyone says. And the other boy is Sasuke Uchiha; one of the last living members of the Uchiha clan. In my mind he is referee to as a blind emotionless jerk.

Why? Well, he used to be my best friend, the one I would tell all my secrets to and do everything with. We were so close that it was actually hard to separate us. Our parents would get so mad... We would play all day or watch Itachi train.

That was then, and this is now. Now, me and Sasuke don't even regard each other. We still both live in the Uchiha compound at each of our old homes, but we never talk or see each other, except in the academy.

The thing is, I am very bad at holding grudges. That may be the biggest difference between me and the jerk.

While Sasuke barely says a word to anyone and keeps to himself, I have made friends which I am so close with that they have kind of replaced my parents. No one can replace them, but I don't feel alone or lonely with my friends.

Another thing, I have let go of the massacre over the years, even though I probably took the whole thing worse than Sasuke at first. I cried for days none-stop and even went into a depression state.

He, on the other hand, probably never thinks of anything else, and that is why he turned out how he is.

I remember him telling me that he would avenge our whole clan by killing Itachi. I think that is wrong and Itachi probably had his reasons behind the whole thing. Even though I am upset about it and that it didn't have to happen, I learn to let things go. Itachi probably was set up to do it, something. He couldn't have done it just to test himself, as Sasuke has told me.

That is my goal, to find the truth behind the whole Uchiha massacre. Not revenge, like Sasuke. If I was in Sasuke's place, I still wouldn't kill my own brother. In addition to that, revive my clan and better the surname. We were kind of jerks back then anyways.

Sometimes I think of how life would be different if that hadn't happened. Or if I had been born into another clan. Sometimes even how things would be of Sasuke and I were still close and there for each other. We are not related, but are from the same clan and should be there for each other. But that is not how it is.

We are two totally different people and that is just the way things are.

Enough thinking, I have to get to the academy. Today are the graduation exams. I probably would have been gone out of the academy earlier, but I always wanted to just stay with my age group.

As I got out of bed I looked at the two pictures once again before going off.

I got dressed into my ninja outfit. Most of the Uchiha's outfits were all pretty much similar. I picked out a black high collar shirt (like Sasuke's in part 1 but in black except it has a slit down on the top a little) with the Uchiha crest on the back. Underneath the shirt, I had a long sleeve undershirt sort of fishnets. On the bottom I had long, skin thigh pants that were grey. They were made of stretchable material so it was easy to move in. On my feet were regular ninja sandals.

I had long black hair and black eyes. Pretty much like all Uchihas, although some did have close to brown hair. The clan head, Uchiha Fugaku had hair to a brownish tint, if I remember correctly.

My hair was up to my waist, however, I left it half up in a pony tail and half down. It doesn't get in my face that way. I also had bangs framing my face on both sides.

After I got dressed, I took my weapon pouch and fastened it on my side.

I walked out of my house and walked down the road of the Uchiha compound. It looked deserted, as always. I kept walking until I finally walked out of the place.

I kept walking a little further until I reached the Hyuga front gates where I saw Hinata waiting for me.

Hinata Hyuga was a very good friend of mine. She possessed the Huyga's byakugan kekkei genkai. She was also the heiress to her clan. On the outside she was a shy girl who didn't talk much and stuttered. However, she would always listen to you and was very understanding.

We walked to the academy together every time, and today was no different. The Hyuga compound was close to the Uchiha one so she would always meet me on the Hyuga compound's front and we would go together to the academy.

Sometimes we walked in silence, while other times we would talk together about anything. I felt like I could tell her anything and she would understand and tell no one.

As I got closer to her she waved to me and I greeted her back the same way.

I was now standing in front of the shy girl. I looked in her eyes, she had very pretty light lavender eyes with no pupils. When she activated her byakugan, they were almost as if see-through, or clear.

She looked down toward her feet. I have known her for a long time, but she would still get shy sometimes. "Hey Hinata" I told her.

She looked up now at me "H-hello Akane" I smiled at her. She wasn't very shy in front of me or most of her friends.

I noticed Neji come out as well. He was Hinata's cousin. As he came closer I greeted him. "Good morning Neji-san" Both of our clans are very concerned about you manners.

"Likewise" he told me back. He took his eyes off me and looked over to Hinata who cringed at he gazed her way. I didn't know why she was so scared of him. I knew she respected Neji a lot, but he always looked down on her since she was from the head clan. Our clan had a clan head, but we were not big fans of branches like the Hyuga. I probably can't relate much to their situation, so I decide to pull on Hinata's sleeve, signaling her to head on.

"Goodbye Neji-san" she whispered before we left. I'm pretty sure Neji heard her because he nodded as a response to her.

We walked silently side by side as we went to the academy. Today were the graduation exams. "So, Hinata, where are you going to place your headband?"

Hinata thought about it for a second. She probably wouldn't have placed it on her forehead since she had bangs there. "Uhh, I-I think on m-my neck"

I nodded. Most ninjas, or at least the jounins put their headbands on their foreheads. If not that than on their upper arm or around the neck was common too. "And you A-Akane?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Probably the classical way around my forehead since my bangs are on two sides, it will show off the leaf insignia nicely"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the way we were mostly quiet or making small an pointless conversations.

When we got to the academy, most of the people were already there. I noticed Naruto sitting at one of the desks. He waved to me and gestured me to come sit next to him. I nodded and stuck my pointer finger up signaling him to 'wait a minute'.

I asked Hinata to come sit with me with Naruto. She blushed and complied. I knew Hinata had the biggest crush on Naruto. She would turn as red as a tomato or even faint at times. Of course, Naruto, being the baka he is, didn't even notice.

I smirked and sat next to Naruto with him on my right side and Hinata on my left.

"Hi Akane-chan! How are you?"  
>Naruto asked a little to loudly as always. I sometimes wondered if it was some kind of speech disorder. Actually now that I notice it, everyone had their unique way of speaking. Hinata would stutter her words, Naruto would either yell or end thing with -ttebayo, Sasuke would just 'hn', Sakura would squeal, Shilamaru thought everything was 'troublesome'.<p>

I sighed. Truthfully I didn't feel 100% this morning. I hadn't slept too long and last night I had a hard time falling asleep. "I'm fine Naruto" I told him that anyways, not to worry him.

I leaned back on the wood behind me that started the next set of seats behind me, and closed my eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, Akane, Akane, Akane!" Naruto was irritating at times, but he was my best friend. I had a lot of fun together. He was obsessed with ramen and loud. But, he was like the brother I never had. Although, I used to look up to Itachi as a brother before.

I almost jumped when he screamed that and now the whole room of all the children taking the graduation exams were staring at me. "Naruto! Shh... What?"

"Look out the window!" Naruto seemed ready to jump on the desk any second. I rolled my eyes as him and looked out the window. All I saw were shops and houses. I leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. What did he want now? Was this another prank of his? Truthfully I did help with some of his pranks, but... Then I noticed his grin get wider and he started pointing in one direction. I looked toward that direction, which was where the Hokage monuments were. And saw...graffiti in their faces and on the Yondaime's forehead it said Naruto and Akane in big red letters.

My eyeballs probably popped out of my head. What was the village going to think of me now? There is only on Akane that hangs out with Naruto, and that is me!

I got so angry at Naruto at that moment. I felt a lot of chakra flowing upward to my eyes and all of a sudden my vision got sharper. I had my sharingan activated. I had actually activated it a long time ago during a training accident in the academy. Most Uchihas activate their sharingan if a dangerous situation calls for it. I only had two tomoe in it, and I hope to master it soon.

Naruto's grin turned upside down at this. "Uhh Akane? Calm down, uhh, I'll clean it. Really?"

I gritted my teeth together. Now the village would think I'm someone who didn't take anything seriously and did stupid things. I have a reputation to hold up as the last female Uchiha. The only thing I'm afraid about is about the village elders or even the Hokage thinking me to be some breeding factory. "Just...don't do that again" I told Naruto as my blood red eyes faded back to their original black color.

Naruto looked at me closer to my face and stared into my coal eyes. "That's really creepy, what you do with your eyes. Your shornigan... Or whatever"

I crossed my arms "It's sharingan"

Iruka-sensei came in and we took our graduation exams. It was very easy; I just had to make some clones of myself. I got my headband and put it on my forehead like i told Hinata I would. Everyone passed, I think.

As I came out of the building, I saw everyone's parents congratulating them. I saw Hinata with her father with her. I walked up to them. "Hello Hyuga-san" I greeted her father as a bowed my head a little to show respect. Then I turned to Hinata and held out my hand for her to shake and she did. "congratulations Hinata for passing"

We let go of each other's hands and she told me "Y-you too Akane"

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder as I looked up I saw Hiashi Hyuga's face with a soft smile on his face. We were on good terms since I usually came to the Hyuga compound to be with Hinata or train with her. Sometimes I would train with her father or Neji when I came. "Good job Uchiha-san, you really live up to your name" he told me.

I saw Hinata look down and frown a little. I saw the way her father was toward her, as if he didn't appreciate her enough. Hard to please. I frowned. The Uchihas were like that too, maybe even worse. I remember how Sasuke's father was like that also toward him and how I used to comfort him.

Her father took his hand off my shoulder and a solid face replaced his previous smile. "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow Hinata"

I kept walking through the crowed of people until someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Shikamaru with his father. "Oh, hi Shikamaru, I see you passed"

He nodded "You did too, good luck"

I smiled at him. He was also a good friend of mine. We always play shogi together. Although he usually beats me. "Ok bye" he nodded.

I continued on through the crowd, on the way I met some of my friends an congratulated them. I almost got mulled by my fanboys and Sasuke's fangirls. Sometimes I wonder if it was just an Uchiha trait.

I got out of the crowd of people and was walking as I saw a figure on the swings and realized it was Naruto. He's probably just upset that no one congratulated him on passing or that his headband was a little scratched or something stupid. As I got a little closer I heard two girls whisper a little loudly 'why is Akane Uchiha even going near that animal'

Uhh! I hated people like that. I don't know why they act like that toward Naruto. He doesn't do anything to anyone. Yea, he might be annoying to some people, but that is what makes him, him.

I got close to Naruto and he looked up at me. I looked down into his blue hues. Naruto's eyes really sucked you in. I tried to make Naruto feel better by hugging him. I felt his arms go around my back as he returned the hug. I then realized why he was upset-he didn't pass the exam.

"Naruto, there's always next time. Plus, I will try to teach you the clone"

Naruto let me go and he forced out a smile that I could tell was fake. "Mnm thanks Akane"

I tapped a finger on my chin and leaned onto one leg. "Hey Naruto-kun, do you want to come over?" I trie to cheer him up, while cheering myself up at the same time. Like killing two birds with one stone, except opposite reason. It got pretty lonely at the Uchiha compound. I didn't have to live there. Actually, the Hokage even asked if Sasuke and I each wanted to get apartments. We decided to stay at the compound since it is split into our possession and it at least keeps old memories alive.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan, I can't. I have to go clean up the monuments with Iruka-sensei"

That's right! "You better go then, I almost forgot that you put my name there too" I stuck my tongue out at him. "And don't forget to hold on to your dreams"

Naruto's mood seemed to cheer up. "that's right dattebayo!" He waved and we parted ways.

I continued home by myself. Everyone's parents came to congratulate them and pick them up. No one came for me, to see me succeed and get a higher rank. I suppose I miss the praise that I used to get from my parents and the Uchiha clan. After the massacre, I even thought about giving up to be a ninja. I didn't want that type of lifestyle after I witnessed it. Although I never actually saw what happened, I came home from Hinata's house on that day, only to see Sasuke crying and blood everywhere with bodies just lying on top of each other. As well as the bodies of my parents.

As I got to the compound, I saw the back of Sasuke just ahead of me. He must have gotten here just before me.

He probably felt my chakra signature near because he stopped in his steps and turned around to face me. "Why are you following me?" that's what he said. Why is he like this to me? I didn't do anything to him.

I pushed my eyebrows together in annoyance. "I'm going home, if you haven't noticed"

He raised an eyebrow at me talking back to him. "Whatever" and he continued walking. I kept walking an to some stranger it might have seemed as if I was stalking him, but I wasn't.

As I reached the house where more than half of my life took place in, I left him and walked in wordlessly. I walked in. Everything was left exactly the same as it always was before that day. I clean the house all the time when it seems as dust is settling. The only room I haven't touched since that day is my parent's room. I wanted to leave it just as it was.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. There, I changed out of my outfit and put on my pajamas. Actually, almost every type of clothes I had were my mother's. An every price of cloth had the Uchiha crest...somewhere.

I brushed my hair through once and went to sleep now. It was early, but I had to be prepared for tomorrow. It was the day we would be put on teams. Each team gets has a 3 man squad with one jounin sensei instructor.

I felt myself drifting to sleep and let it take me.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

AN: Well? How did you think it was? Good? Not? Should I continue? Suggestions? Anything? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Different Uchihas

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, what else can I say? If I did, then all of the Akasuki member would still be alive. Haha well enjoy! R&R

-.-.-.- -...-..-.-,-...-,-.-..-,-.- -.-.-

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

-.-.-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-...-..-.-...-.-.

This morning was just like any other. After I awoke, I got ready as always and left.

I was excited for today. It was the graduation exams when I would finally become officially recognized as a ninja. I will never forget today, since it will be a major accomplishment in my life and a new milestone reached.

I walked down the path I walked every morning and back every afternoon or night. I finally reached the Hyuga front gates and saw that Hinata was not there yet as always. Maybe I have just gotten up early.

I leaned with my arms crossed on the stone gates and waited for awhile. Then I heard shuffling of footsteps and exclaimed without thinking "Oi Hinata, I see you're..." I looked up and saw that it was only Sasuke coming down the path I walked every morning.

He stopped and looked at me. I felt really awkward under his gaze. He then sighed. Well, I didn't know I was that boring. "You're a good ninja, it's a shame you form bonds to hold you back". Part of it was thanks while at the second part I was dumbfounded. Then he added, "pathetic"

Bonds is what saved me from misery after the massacre. Bonds is what keeps me from being like him. Well, what would he know? And that is what I told him. "You would know"

He 'hn'ed, put his hands in his pockets and walked away, heading toward the direction of the academy.

Then I heard my friend's voice, which brought me back into focus. Why was I staring at Sasuke walk away? "Gomennesai A-Akane"

I whipped around and found Hinata standing there. Her headband was around her neck like she said it would be. She twiddled her two index fingers together as she waited for my reply. "No problem Hinata"

The rest of the way to the academy we walked in silence. The only disruption was as Sakura and Ino passed right through us, running like banshee.

Sakura, a girl I didn't see anything in. She claimed she wanted to be a kunoichi, but all she ever did was sit in class and blink her eyelashes at Sasuke, who didn't even look her way. Sometimes I wonder is she has any values for herself, actually lessening herself to be like that. I mean, I she wanted to be devoted to being a kunoichi, she couldn't act like that.

The second one, Ino. She wasn't as bad as Sakura, but she still had an obsession over the jerk.

Hinata sat on a table toward the middle, and I with her. I looked around the room. More than half of the room was already filled. I saw Shikamaru sitting in the back with Choji. Hmm...I haven't sen them for awhile. "Hey Hinata, I'm going to go see Shikamaru and Choji. Want to come?" I asked her.

"N-no gomen" she told me. It seems like she apologizes for anything and everything.

I shrugged my shoulders. She wasn't very close with too many people. I hope that when she gets a team, she will make some more friends. She's always been reluctant to make some on her own.

I ran up the aisle to see them. As I came I sat next to Choji who was on the edge. "Hi guys"

Choji was the first one to answer me. "Hello Akane-chan" he said in-between eating chips. That boy was obsessed with those chips. If you ate the last chip in the bag, he would freak. Shikamaru has actually found a way to use that craving of Choji's to his own advantage. I still wonder how much money he spends on those chips and all that junk food. Still, Choji isn't as fat as you would expect from eating that amount. He probably burns it off while training. Also, I heard his clan needs to be a little...chubby, in order to preform their jutsus.

"Hi Choji-kun, Shika" I told them.

If they were going to say something, I wouldn't have known at all because at that moment Naruto decided to come in and jump on top of my shoulders. "AKANE!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

Wait? I thought he didn't pass.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking that since Shikamaru decided to ask him, himself. "Hey Naruto, I thought you didn't pass. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru can be a straight forward, and sometimes it insults people. However, he is one of the smartest people. That does not go right together.

Naruto decided to stand up for himself and started to point to his forehead, where a leaf headband replaced the previous glasses. "Oh yeah Shikamaru? What's this? Oh, I don't know...A HEADBAND!"

Sasuke was seated to the window on the desks in front of the one Shikamaru and Choji were, so he heard everything and, of course, had to tell Naruto off. He turned around from his previous sulking and told, or yelled at Naruto "Shut up, dobe. I'll go deaf if you keep this up"

Naruto got off my shoulders, thank kami, and yelled, even louder if that is possible. "Oh yeah teme? Well I don't care!" Sasuke just 'hn'ed in response.

I laughed a bit with Naruto and Sasuke shot me a dirty glare but not Naruto. I guess he kind of expected it from him already. Naruto snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey Akane, let's go sit somewhere" I nodded and he looked around the room for a seat. However, there were no more spots for the both of us, except next to Sasuke.

So, that is where we sat; Naruto next to Sasuke and me next to Naruto. I guess the jerk didn't care since he didn't even look this way. All he did was stare out the window thinking of kami knows what.

I felt a tapping on my right hand shoulder and looked to see it was Naruto. "Hey Akane-chan, wanna go get ramen later...you know...together?"

Hmm... I thought if I had anything that I had to do afterwards. It turns out that I didn't so I accepted Naruto's request. "Uhh, sure Naruto"

Naruto just smiled and was happy. Well at least I would have something to do afterwards. I leaned on the desk with my elbow and my chin in my palm.

All of a sudden my peace with disrupted by two stupid girls. Yes, you guessed it; Sakura and Ino.

Apparently they had a race to get to the academy first and now they were arguing on who would sit with Sasuke. I thought they used to be best friends for years, what happened? Well, my only female friend is Hinata. But it doesn't really matter.

Sakura started waving in my direction and smiled a nice warm smile. And I saw Naruto waving back to her as well as smilig too. Naruto had a crush on Sakura ever since I remember. However, bubble-gum was actually greeting Sasuke, and not Naruto.

When cotton candy came over, she rudely pushed through Naruto and me without even saying anything and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, ignored her like he did to everyone and everything else.

I saw Naruto squeeze his fists together and...growl? He got angry, apparently and then pushed me aside and stood on top of the desk in front of the jerk.

I heard Naruto say "What do all these girls see in you?" Good job Naruto! Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other until Naruto got pushed by the kid in front of him and KISSED Sasuke! I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and now the whole class was looking at me, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The two boys started spitting out their spit and I'm pretty sure some spit went in my face. After that Sasuke just started glaring at me, probably because I laughed at it. And then, the whole room was quiet, staring, or the fangirls; crying.

Sakura pointed her finger at Naruto and started yelling along with other girls "Hey! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!"

Well actually, this wasn't Sasuke's first kiss. His mother had kissed him plenty of times, his brother sometimes, and his father too... maybe. But that was family. His first real kiss was really on my eight birthday when he gave me a present and then kissed me. Yes, on the lips...but I admit the Naruto kiss was worse. We were small children then, so it wasn't anything serious. But, I remember my mother and Mikoto giggling like crazy school girls.

Sasuke looked really pissed and I think he was going to punch Naruto but all of a sudden Iruka came in. The sensei told the girls to sit down and for Naruto and Sasuke to stop spitting like llamas.

Iruka-sensei got in from of the room and gave us a lecture about how we should be proud, and train...blah blah blah... But the important thing is that he would announce our teams today.

I glanced at Hinata and smiled at her. Even if we were not on the same team, we would still be close friends. I hope I get someone on my team that I know well enough and get along with. Who I don't want is an obsessive fangirl *cough* Sakura *cough*, or some depressed arrogant kid *cough* Sasuke *cough*.

Just as Iruka-sensei was about to tell us our teams, I heard someone call my name and saw that it was Kiba. "Hey Akane, I hope we're on the same team" and he winked. I raised an eyebrow at him and ignored him. Kiba was one of those fanboys to me, like Sakura to Sasuke. Wow, a perfect analogy.

Then I felt someone grip my hand so I looked down and saw a tan hand connected to orange sleeves...Naruto. He gave my hand a little squeeze before saying "I hope we're on the same team"

I nodded. It would be fun to be on Naruto's team. "Yeah" I told him.

Iruka got out a paper, scanned over it and started announcing the teams. "OK, each team will have a three man squad and you will be paired up by skills, and compatibility with other ninjas. Each team will also have a jounin leader. Team 1..." Iruka started calling names.

I thought that since I will have a chance to get closer to a jounin ninja, he might have some clue what really happened on that night and why. And then I heard "Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki..." I looked over at Naruto who had a grin on his face "...Akane Uchiha..." Naruto pumped his fists in the air and cheered. Wow...he must have been really happy. He gave me a hug before settling down. "...and Sasuke Uchiha" and at that Naruto sighed and slammed his head on the desk.

Sasuke turned around from his seat and looked at both of us. He looked at me and smirked before turning to Naruto and telling him "Just don't get in my way dobe"

Naruto raised a fist to Sasuke but I calmed him down. "You guys will be the...front line ninja" Iruka told us. That mean that we would be trained strictly into fighting on the front lines and prepared for battle. If they put Hinata on a team with me and Sasuke, we would be the dojutsu team.

Naruto must have been angry because he yelled out in the middle of class at Iruka "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with him?" and he pointed at Sasuke. They must really hate each other.

Iruka sighed. He probably had enough with everything and now this. "We match the teams based on abilities. Since you are the worst ninja, those two even you out" Naruto seemed hurt but he sat back down.

Iruka went on with the teams "Ok team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga..." I glanced over at Hinata and she seemed upset. Probably because she didn't get put on a team with Naruto. "...and Shino Aburame. You will be the tracking team"

The way they put people on teams actually makes good sense. "Team 10 will be Sakura Haruno..." I looked at her. She was upset as well, probably since she wasn't on a team with Sasuke. "...Daichi Arakaki and Daiki Arakaki"

Daichi and Daiki are twin bothers. They both, however, seem opposite. Even though they look the same with their medium length light brown hair and midnight blue eyes, they had a bit different personalities. Daichi was fun, carefree and always smiled. On the other hand, Daiki was more down to earth and isolated.

Daichi and Daiki high-fived each other since they were put on the same team. Iruka continued, "You will be the medical ninja team" Sakura did seem like one to study medicine, and both brothers were not really into fighting, so I guess it worked out. Daichi and Daiki were actually happy with the team what they were studying. Of course, each ninja had to have a basic understanding of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and maybe even genjutsu, so they would still train. However, maybe later on they might focus more on healing. Sakura had a surprised look on her face, but then she softly smiled, so I guess she was fine with the choices.

Iruka continued on to the last team "Team 11 with be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka..." I heard Ino and Shikamaru bickering about something in the back "...and Choji Akimichi. You will make the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho" The Ino-Shika-Cho were the group which used their clan's hidden jutsus to create a combination to beat enemies. They would be front line ninjas as well.

Iruka then sighs and tells us. "Well, that's all. You may go to lunch now. Ja ne!" and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Many of the kids just ran out of the room. I almost fell when Naruto grabbed my shoulder and ran. I decided to run after him since I didn't want to eat lunch alone.

When I came out of the building I saw Naruto talking to Sakura. He should really give up on her if she just rejects him all the time. Sakura walked away from him and walked up to Sasuke, who did the same as he did to Naruto and just walked away. Ha! A taste of her own medicine.

I sped up my running to sprinting now until I got to Naruto who looked upset. "Naruto..."

He just stood there and looked on the floor. Then his face brightened up and he ran away. I wonder what he is up to. So I followed him. He was too far away for me to catch up, but I saw him go inside a building. I wonder what he wants now.

I got to the same building entrance just as...Sasuke walked out. He...smiled...and walked closer to me. "Come on Akane, let's go"

I was starting to get creeped out. I though Sasuke didn't like me anymore and he never talked to me. "Umm...why?" I asked-I was confused.

He then leaned in close to my face and reached out to my face as well. I felt myself heating up and, unfortunately, blushing. What was he doing? Then I heard his voice whisper in my ear "It's me, Naruto. I'm using the henge no jutsu" and he leaned back out and smiled.

I nodded. No wonder he smiled in the beginning. But why? So that's what I asked him, "Why?"

'Naruto' smiled even wider, which looked so out of character for Sasuke. "I'm playing a prank to get Sakura-chan to kiss me"

Typical Naruto to do this kind of thing. But, I have to admit that this was a good one. So we walked off to see Sakura sitting on a bench. I hid in a bush so she wouldn't see me, but I was watching the whole thing.

'Sasuke' walked up to Sakura and told her "I love that big forehead of yours" I covered my mouth with my hand and bit down on my tongue. If I didn't do that, the whole plan would have been ruined because I would have burst out laughing, just like this morning when Sasuke and Naruto kissed. I don't think that I will ever forget that.

But, then 'Sasuke' told her, "That's a dumb thing Naruto would say" As 'Sasuke' sat next to her, Sakura started proclaiming her love for Sasuke to him. 'Sasuke' also asked her what she thought of Naruto and she said a lot of bad things. All of a sudden, for a reason I didn't know why, he just ran away just as he was going to kiss her.

I then ran through the trees trying to catch up to Naruto and he was going in the way toward the bathrooms. When I got there I saw Naruto still in the Sasuke transformation walking calmly.

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and started pulling him back. (It's the real Sasuke this time but Akane doesn't know yet) He wouldn't move. What's with him? I hope he doesn't start acting like Sasuke just from the transformation. "What's wrong? Let's go"

He didn't and asked me "Go where?" Since he wouldn't move I went behind him, put my hands on his shoulders and started pushing him to go. And..., he still didn't move, so I jumped on top of his shoulders, like he did to me this morning, and unfortunately he slipped and fell forward on his front with me on top of his back.

Naruto in the Sasuke transformation (or so she thinks) was about to push me off when I flipped him over so we were still on the ground and I was facing him by...laying on top of him. This was an awkward position, but we were just friends so it didn't matter to me.

I held his wrists above his head so he wouldn't fidget and I told him, "Come on Naruto! Let's go back"

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "You think i'm-"

He didn't finish the sentence because all of a sudden the bathroom door that was in front of us closed loudly and I looked up to see who it was, only to see the real Naruto with a shocked face an his mouth wide open. "W-what are you doing Akane?" He yelled.

I was confused. Wasn't the person below me Naruto? Then why was Naruto standing over there? Then it hit me, the one under me was the real Sasuke and the one standing was the real Naruto.

I blushed as I got off of Sasuke and stood up. "Umm...gomennesai, I thought you were someone else"

Sasuke always seemed so calm. He was even now. "Forget it..." he brushed of his shirt from the dirt and he turned to face Naruto "...dobe, why were you transforming into me?"

All of a sudden there were about 5 clones Naruto. I activated my sharingan, scanned it, and copied it. It was a clone jutsu, but it used shadow clones and used more chakra.

Sasuke must have seen me, because he just had to tell me off. "Don't worry, it's not going to run away"

I turned my head and glared at him with my sharingan still activated. He just has to say something, doesn't he? Well, I'll say something as well "Where's yours? Huh?" I pointed to my eyes.

"hn" and he walked away down the road back. That, was where Sakura was. Sakura was still there, however, waiting for her 'Sasuke-kun' to come back. "Hey Naruto, let's follow him since Sakura is still there" Naruto nodded in agreement and no other words wore spoken or else Sasuke might have heard us following him.

When all of us reached Sakura, she ran up to Sasuke and kept babbling from that mouth of hers. "Oi Sasuke! About you asking about Naruto, well I think he is just lonely and alone because he has no parents to raise him correctly and that is why he turned out like that. I mean without parents he must have no morals or anything to know what's right or wrong. He has no clue how life is and probably just dreams of being so fortunate"

Actually, I could say that all three of us, being me, Naruto, and Sasuke, were pretty much shocked and upset. Also, if Sakura is such a Sasuke fangirl, then shouldn't she know that he has no parents either?

I thought that Sasuke was going to laugh at the comment about Naruto, but he looked very hurt. I felt like giving him a hug because of all the pain we went through. Just like old times when we were upset and we would make each other laugh again.

However, Sasuke defended this, "You...have no clue what it means to be alone and lonely. NO IDEA! His, mine and Akane's situation does not compare to anything. You don't know what you are talking about, and you make me sick" Wow he actually even defended me as well. However, Sasuke looked really hurt. I felt like running to him and telling him it would be okay.

Sakura stood there like a brick and as if she had just received a slap in the face. She then ran off crying. I expected that much of her.

Sasuke then pulled out a kunai and sent if flying right between me and Naruto. He knew! "And you two, learn how to mask your presence next time" I'm surprised he didn't say anything else in addition to that.

Naruto and I walked out from our hiding place, since there was no more point in hiding anymore if the person you are hiding from found out already. When we stepped out, he looked at us with sad eyes and then turned to leave.

Naruto and I ran to catch up to Sasuke. I hugged him from the side and breathed in his scent. "Don't worry, you are not alone, I know the pain you feel" While Naruto was on the other side and said, " thanks for standing up for me" This is how a team is supposed to act. Stand up for each other and support each other as well.

Right now when I was hugging him I felt like a eight year old child with a eight year old Sasuke on the night of the massacre. When I came to see Sasuke crying, I automatically went to hug him to make him feel better, like he is not alone. And that night we just cried holding each other until people came.

He but a hand on my back as to hugging me back, but then quickly pulled his hand back and pushed me off him. "Sure" was all he said before he went off.

I was about to go after him but Naruto stopped me. "Don't worry about that teme"

I nodded. "Well Naruto, shouldn't we go get ramen like you told me" He probably forgot about what he asked me, but I didn't. Truthfully, I didn't want to get anything to eat since I wasn't hungry. But, if it would make Naruto feel better, I would.

I thought I heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Umm, how about another time?" he asked and just ran away without me answering. Who knows what's wrong with him, probably drank some bad milk or something.

So that was the end of the day and then I went back home. Tomorrow we were meeting up with our jounin instructors, which means more information for me.

-.-.-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-...-..-.-...-.-.

AN: Since I have no school this week for Christmas break, I will update faster or even one chapter per day. And after I had midterms for each class for two weeks, so it might take longer. Well, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Two Different Uchihas

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, what else can I say? If I did, then all of the Akasuki member would still be alive. Haha well enjoy! R&R

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Today as I started walking toward the academy, I met up with Hinata again. We walked there and then parted in our separate ways.

I asked Iruka where I had to go, and he told me that we were each having a team meeting with our jounin leaders. He gave me the room number and I went toward room 104.

As I opened the door, I saw that only Sasuke was present at this time. I awkwardly walked in and closed the door behind me. He didn't say anything to me as I walked in, so I just went and say on one of the tables.

The silence was really awkward between us, so I decided to break it. "I see no one else is here yet"

Sasuke turned his head to look at me with his arms still folded in front of his chest. "Yes"

There was nothing to say so I just nodded my head and waited. Waited for someone to come, anyone...Naruto, our new sensei, or even Sakura for all I care.

Speaking of our new sensei, I don't even know who it is. A man, a woman, short, tall. Maybe Sasuke would know since he got here first. "Hey, do you know who our new sensei is?"

"No"

Talk about a man of few words. The only words that seemed to be in his dictionary were hn, no, and dobe.

I heard the door close and looked up to see who it was and I saw a head of blonde hair in an orange suit.

Naruto came in and sat next to me. We talked and waited and waited even more. We probably waited 3 hours, if not more. I bet all the teams already finished and were now doing something with their jounin leaders.

Naruto was getting irritated and he started complaining. "Hey Akane-chan, come play a prank with me. I'll put an eraser between the door and the wall, and when he comes, the eraser will fall on their head. That will be the punishment for being so late"

Naruto didn't even wait for me to answer, he went ahead and set everything up. When he was finished, he sat back down next to me and grinned. Wow Naruto, you never cease to amaze me. That may have sounded sarcastic, but it is partially true. Even though he is disowned by the whole village, has no parents, doesn't even know WHO his parents are, and a rough childhood, he still keeps his spirits up. He was probably even happier than other children with no problems.

The door started to creek open when our sensei came in. The eraser actually fell on his head. Wasn't he supposed to be a jounin? Naruto burst out laughing at this and I tried to stiffen my giggle.

Our sensei looked around the room to each of us just like we were looking at him. He had a jounin vest as well as the usual outfit of jounins. He had anti-gravity grey hair, but he didn't look old. Probably in his mid twenties or less. The sensei also had a mask covering his nose and mouth and his headband slid over one eye. The only thing you could see on this man's face was one eye.

After he looked at all of us he told us that his first impression of us was horrible. Well, what did I expect? Practically throwing an eraser at him...

Our sensei led us to the roof of the building and we sat down. "Okay, introduce yourselves by stating your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and you dreams or goals" he coughed "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and not some other things. I have plenty of hobbies and no dreams for the future"

We stared at him. That is the way of the ninja, don't reveal too much, so all he did was reveal his name and no information we could use against him. Even though we were mere genins, he might have wanted to set an example for us. "You first, blondie" he pointed out Naruto.

Naruto actually thought about it for a second before answering "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo, don't forget it! I don't like, but LOVE ramen and hate how long you have to wait while boiling it. My hobbies are comparing ramen to each other. My dream for the future is to become Hokage of the land of fire!"

Nice introduction Naruto "Next is you, gloomy" He meant Sasuke. Haha!

Sasuke's introduction was really odd. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and only like a few. My hobby is training and my goal, no dream, is to kill..." he paused and looked at me right in the eyes before continuing "...a certain someone and revive my clan"

Kakashi nodded probably knowing who already while Naruto just stared at him clueless. "Ok next girly"

Now, it was time for my introduction. I want to make a good impression on this sensei so he doesn't think I'm some weirdo or an emo. "My name is Akane Uchiha" he raised an eyebrow probably not expecting two of the last three both on his team. "...I like reading and being with my friends, I don't like people who don't take being ninjas seriously. My hobbies are training. And my dream for the future is to revive my clan, prevent someone" I looked at Sasuke while he just rolled his eyes at me "from killing someone, find the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and help someone see the light"

By helping someone see the light I meant me help Itachi see the light and come back or turn down a new road. I believe he can still go down a better path than now.

I've been listening in on some of the elder's conversations and even some of the jounins and found out a lot of new things. For one, I found out yesterday actually why the whole village hates Naruto. Truly, I was shocked at first and not expecting that, but he is kind of lucky for being a jinjuriki. There are a lot of perks that come with that like having a mass amount of chakra and stamina. But on the other hand, they get treated badly in all the villages no matter where they are from, for something like their birth which they had no control over.

Another thing I found out, but this was a while ago is that apparently Itachi is in a group called the Akatsuki, which tries to capture all the nine jinjuriki containers. One of them, as I recently found out, is Naruto. I don't know why they are searching for them, but that is probably because my sources of information don't know why as well.

Kakashi nodded "Interesting introductions. Tomorrow meet at the training grounds at five in the morning and I will give you a test"

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked our sensei.

Kakashi answered, "Survival training to see if you are actually ready to become genin. The graduation exams are a lie, that was nothing. This is where the real test lies. If you pass, you become genin now, if not, you hand me back your headbands and you go back to the academy, well, see you" As he disappeared.

A second later he reappeared again in the same spot he was just in. It seems like déjà vu!

Our sensei, it seemed as if he was smiling under that dark navy mask, raised a finger in the air and warned us "Oh! And don't eat breakfast or else you will throw up, and we don't want that. Bring weapons, be prepared, and DON'T BE LATE!"

Ok, I guess this sensei of ours is really about being on time. After he told us, he disappeared again, just like before.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

We walked back home. By we, I mean me and Sasuke. No words said, just walking silently side by side back home. We both did not talk as much overall, especially him.

I guess it's not his fault anyways, I mean I didn't actually see how everything went down, but Sasuke did. Those memories probably scarred his mind. Even though he only saw what happened through Itachi's mangekyo, the whole scene was just as bad...maybe worse.

I saw that we reached the compound and my house was coming up. "Well, bye... I guess"

I thought Sasuke would just walk away not even sparing a glance, but he didn't. "Why do you guess?"

Well that was surprising, I shrugged my shoulders "It's not like you'll respond anyways, or care" it was true what was he going to do? Nothing.

"I care, I just don't show it"

I don't know what happened to Sasuke or if he was sick or something. That's probably the most he said to me in three years and the most important yet. It sounds pathetic, but I was probably going to hold on these words for a long time, or forever.

It would remind me of the good times. I mean, it's not like I'm obsessed with the past, but I can't help but hold on to those memories of the clan. It didn't have to happen, but what's done, is done.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The next morning I went out to get back together with my teammates and new sensei. From today on, I wouldn't be meeting Hinata in the morning in the morning anymore since she and her sensei with their team arrange at a different time and meeting place than us.

I followed what Kakashi said, and didn't eat this morning. I wasn't that hungry yet since it was still about 4:30 in the morning but I hope we finish whatever training sensei has for us before 10. I mean if we were to meet him at 5, it couldn't take that long. Right?

As I got to the training grounds, I saw that the only one there was Sasuke. What did I expect from the uptight Uchiha? Just that.

I came over to him and sat down across from him.

The sky was still dark at 5 in the morning and it was very cold. I you spilled water on the grass, it would probably freeze. It might just be me, but I am seriously cold.

To conserve the warmth that was still in my body, I hugged by knees with my hands and just sat there on the grass, with Sasuke across from me not saying anything.

The wind blew and carried my ebony locks along with it. So I reached up to hold it down as the wind continued to blow.

"Girls like you should stop worrying about their hair and more about training" No hello? He didn't even look up at me as he said that. Truthfully, I don't care as much as you would think about my hair. The only reason I keep it like this is because it reminds me of my mother; she used to keep her hair like this.

"You know why it's like that" of course he knows why. He can't miss it! He's seen my mother plenty of times before.

"Hn" there goes the speech disorder again.

We just sat in silence a couple more minutes after that. "Akane-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

It whipped around just to see the blonde boy clad in orange and blue. Two opposite and bright colors, maybe Naruto is colorblind to wear that when he's a ninja. Or will be if we pass this 'test' anyways.

He ran over to us and sat down right next to me. "Oi I got here last" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, which made him look like a five year old child.

I gave him a smile to cheer him up "Ano Naruto, our sensei still isn't here yet"

Naruto uncrossed him arms and laid on his back on the grass "Yeah, where is he?"

Of course, at this time Sasuke chose to respond. He gave a smirk, and told Naruto "I don't know, maybe you ate him dobe"

Naruto shot up and raised a fist to Sasuke. Honestly, they are the biggest rival, even though Sasuke would fail to admit it.

"I'll show you who ate it" Naruto got up on his two legs and walked over to Sasuke.

Before he got closer to the Uchiha, I stood up to stop him. I they get in a fight, and there is no one around...what will happen if they get hurt?

I stood up as well and walked after Naruto. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down "Don't listen to him"

Naruto huffed out some air and turned around roughly, leaving me alone with Sasuke. He looked at me without any expression of that pale face of his. I offered him a nervous smile and walked after Naruto.

As I caught up to him I told Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke just has something up his ass" that seemed to cheer Naruto up a bit and he gave a soft laugh.

"Huh Akane, you always seem to cheer me up, arigato" He looked in my dark coal eyes with his shinning blue eyes.

"Well I'm glad I could be here for you" He nodded at me.

Then the blonde scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit that he has. "You know how everyone treats me bad, well you are one of the few that I can actually count on and that's always there for me"

Naruto is so sincere all the time. He is also my best friend, along with Hinata. The villagers can be so gruesome to Naruto most of the times. The sad part is that he himself has no clue why himself, but I do.

"Well you are my friend and that's what friends are for, no?"

"Well, yes...and that's why I want to tell you something" I raised a thin eyebrow at him. What can he possibly tell me that I don't know yet?

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well," he continued to scratch his head and looked down. After a few moments the blonde looked back up at me "You wouldn't hate me for anything, right?"

My eyes widened, did he find out about the nine tailed fox...no I'm sure it's not that. "Of course not, I'm your best friend...have you forgotten?"

"Hehe no, but, well remember when I failed the graduation exam, but still got in?"

He never did tell me why, maybe this is what he wants to tell me. But what can be so bad about it?

"Yes"

"Well long story short, something happened and Mizuki-sensei got fired and all, but I found put something. I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside me"

The look on Naruto's face looked so upsetting. It even made me want to sob now. "Naruto, I could never hate you no matter what. I don't care what is inside of you..." I put a hand around his shoulder "... I just care who YOU are and not some fox"

He flashed me that trademark grin of his and hugged me, which I hugged back "Thanks Akane-chan, I knew you would understand, but please don't tell anyone" Naruto put his palms together as to begging for me not to tell.

"Who would I tell? Really, you have nothing to worry about, just forget about it...okay?"

After that, we went and sat back down with Sasuke, had a conversation, Naruto fell asleep in the middle, Sasuke just sat there but I could tell he was angry and me, well I just sat there trying not to think of how hungry I was.

After Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke and I actually thought about going home.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

After about another five hours, our sensei FINALLY came. I don't know what kind of instructor he was if he always came this late.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head "Umm, I was lost on the path of life?" he said in a questioning tone. I knew it was a lie, I could just read people like that. "But I see no damage done, so you must have gotten along well?"

No one answered him. Either we were hungry, sleepy, or just anti-social.

"Well, let's not waste any time"

The sensei pulled out two shining objects. As I looked closer and examined it, I saw that they were...bells? Why? What kind of training is this?

Kakashi held them out in front of him and to our faces. "You have until lunchtime, which is noon, to retrieve these bells from me. That gives you an hour" He tied the bells to himself and then pulled out a stopwatch, set it, and put it down on a stump of a tree. "Ok, whoever doesn't get these bells, will be held back another year in the academy. If you don't charge at me with the intention to kill, I am afraid your efforts will fail"

Naruto charges at Kakashi, but he dodged. Boy, Naruto must be eager about this. "I didn't say start, I have to explain one other thing" He was now holding onto my friend's wrist to secure him from getting away.

"Since there are two bells, and three of you...there is a 33.3333333333...% (well you get it) percent chance you will fail this.

I looked at him bewildered. I may fail? Well I'll make sure that WON'T happen. "Ok, start!"

I quickly rushed to hide in the trees where he wouldn't see me. I turned to the side and saw that Sasuke was hiding in a tree as well with a kunai ready.

However, the hyperactive blonde had another idea. His was to just fight Kakashi head on.

I activated my sharingan to see if I could get any jutsu from this sensei. However, there was nothing that I don't already know. They simply enhanced in a simple fight, with Kakashi teaching basic ninja strategy to Naruto.

They continued until Kakashi had tricked Naruto and now had him hanging upside down from a tree. He seemed distracted, but I could tell that was on purpose to distract us.

Obviously Sasuke hadn't seen the deception, and he threw shiruken at Kakashi. And they actually fly into him, which was on purpose and only a substitution. Come on Sasuke! Can't you see through that?

I had to move from my comfy spot, because Sasuke had given out our location when he aimed the shiruken at Kakashi.

As I moved to the next set of trees, and another round of hiding, I see that Sasuke has stepped out to fight Kakashi. They had a 'fist fight', but Kakashi kept blocking Sasuke's attempts at punches. However, I was impressed when Sasuke managed to touch a bell. Kakashi flew back and disappeared. With my sharingan, I sensed that he was underground.

I was right, because Kakashi pulled Sasuke underground with only his head sticking out. Haha, it looked kind of funny.

Well, I had no time to think about how pathetic Sasuke looked right now, because I felt Kakashi's presence behind me.

I whipped around with a kunai in hand, just in time to block his as I stared into his dark eye, and he in mine.

"Oh, the sharingan, I see. I've heard quite a lot about you" he stared a while longer, while neither of us losing control on our kunai against each other. "Only two tomoe, that's a shame"

I furrowed my brows. Yeah, I only have two, but it's still an accomplishment. What would he know? Ever since I activated my sharingan two years ago, the village has been expecting so much out of me. It's annoying!

"But I could help you with that IF I became your sensei"

"Oh yeah? What you know of my kekkei genkai?"

He chuckled. That made me feel inferior. He knowing more about me than myself?

"I know more than you would think" He took his other hand that was not on the kunai, and bought it up to his headband and to his covered eye. I have wondered what was there. I guess I will find out now. Maybe it's just an empty eye socket?

Time seemed to slow down as he lifted up the metal headband, and I saw that his lid was close. There was also a scar going down his eye. Wonder what happened there. Had someone took out his eye?

And then he opened the scarred eye, and there was the SHARINGAN!...with three tomoe "What? How? You're not-"

"An Uchiha?" he finished my sentence "Yeah, well I'll explain another time, but now that you and I are equal" He retreated his kunai back and placed it back "I would like to see you fight, and try to get a bell, if you can"

What was he testing me? I was no match for a jounin with a sharingan superior to mine. "I'm ready" I told him.

We flew back a distance from each other. I stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to begin.

And he did. Kakashi formed hand signs to which I recognized as the ones for the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. We Uchihas had to learn this before we were ever truly an Uchiha. This was one of the first ninjutsu I learned that was outside the academy. My father taught it to me.

At the same time Kakashi did his hand signs, so did I and we released our katons at the same time from the breath of our mouths, and they met.

As they met, I felt myself get pushed back from the force, and into a tree. My back slammed into the tree. I didn't know where Kakashi was, but then I sensed him underground, just like with Sasuke. I'm not going to fall for that if I already saw it.

I created a kage bushin before anything, and I, my real self, went off to hide off into yet another tree. I watched with my red sharingan eyes as Kakashi pulled my shadow clone underground.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked at my shadow clone in disappointment as he shook his head. At this moment I decided to release the jutsu and the shadow clone disappeared as all its memories and experiences went into my head.

I jumped down from the tree and landed a distance away from Kakashi. Then I saw him take hand and grab his other hand's wrist. I started to copy this movement.

This was a nature type element. I was sure that I had the fire element, but some ninja even have two or three different ones.

He started to put his chakra into it and it started to make chirping sounds. I copied what I saw and released the same type of chakra into my hand as well

"I can see you copies my chidori. I expected as much, since it has to be combined with a sharingan, but you also need a lightning nature type"

Kakashi rushed toward my still holding his hand, which made dents in the earth from the sheer force. I ran up to him as well and when he got close enough to me, I gathered chakra into my feet and jumped over him, while still holding his technique in my hand.

As I jumped over, I flipped so I was now facing his back. I slammed the chidori into his back, and when I did...he turned into a log. Uhh! Just when I thought that I got him he used a substitution.

Kakashi appeared once again a couple meters in front of me. I took a kunai out, however it had invisible string attached to it. I threw it and it landed in front o Kakashi.

"Those are not toys, learn to use them properly and try to aim next time"

Oh really? I formed hand sings to the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) and sent the fire across the string and rushing toward Kakashi.

As the fire passed, Kakashi was not there.

"Hello" he said in my ear behind me. I whipped around to face him and punched him in the face. He dodged it but it went by his face. I saw that his jounin vest was a bit burned on the right side. The fire must have gotten him.

He looked in my eyes. NOW!

Demonic illusion: Avalanche Doom

Kakashi was now trapped in my genjutsu. In the genjutsu, he stood on a mountain while an avalanche was rushing toward him, and crushing his body.

In the real world, he went on his knees from the sudden genjutsu, and when he wasn't I'm control for a split moment, I took that time to grab both bells, and ran away, letting him get out of my genjutsu.

I kept running until I got to the clearing and saw Naruto trying to sneak the lunch.

As I got toward him I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, probably not expecting anyone.

"Oh Akane, I thought you were Kakashi-sensei"

"Umm, no but here" I handed Naruto one of the bells. And he stared at my hand with wide eyes.

"You actually got it?"

And then the bell rang. The test was over. "Here take it" I quickly put the bell in Naruto's hand and he had no time to protest because Kakashi came along with Sasuke, who looked as bleak as ever.

"Hmm well, Naruto, you tried to steal the lunches?" In a second, Kakashi had tied Naruto to the tree stump that was there.

Kakashi looked around at us "I see one-" Naruto raised the bell I gave him and shook it so it made a "or two of you got the bells" Sasuke just looked at me and Naruto with wide eyes. He didn't get a bell, so it must be angered.

"You three are different than others I have tested. However, no one has ever passed my test. You guys, well, none of you have to go back to the academy to repeat the year"

I smiled and saw Sasuke smile as well, probably with relief. "All of you should stop being ninjas and you have failed my test as well"

My mouth hung open. "But Kakashi-sensei, I was the one who got the bells from you!" I wined, probably sounding like a five year old.

"Yes, but that is not the point of this exercise. The point was teamwork"

All three of us stared at him wide eyed and he continued "Why else do you think they put you on a team of three? To help each other, your comrades"

He walked over closer to us and pointed at the KIA stone where many brave hero's names are in honor of their service to the village. "You see that?" he pointed to it "Most of my friend's names are there. They were heroes unlike you guys"

"I'm going to be there one day!" Naruto startled everyone

Instead of respecting the ones that gave up their lives for others, he does this. "Stupid, they were killed while protecting the village...and their friends"

"Yes, Akane is right. Naruto, You went ahead and started to fight me on your own. Sasuke, you thought that you were so above everyone, that they would drag you down and tried to fight me on your own. And Akane, when you were watching Naruto and Sasuke fight me, did you go help them? NO!"

Our sensei looked downright upset. Maybe it was the touchy subject of his friends dead. However, the purpose was so obvious! How could we fall for it? I mean, no one would expect us to fight a jounin.

"Kids like you make me sick, pretending to be ninjas...well, you are not even close. You shouldn't go back to the academy, you should just quit being ninjas all together!"

This must have gotten to Sasuke's head because he charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. Kakashi, obviously, caught him and pushed him to the ground, making him incapable of moving. Kakashi took Sasuke's kunai out of his hand and placed it toward the male Uchiha's throat. "Akane, kill Naruto or Sasuke here dies"

What? Then he flicked his wrist, and I thought he was going to do it. I don't know what came over me, but when Kakashi moved his wrist a little I rushed and caught his wrist. Sasuke looked up and he saw my hand holding Kakashi's wrist, which had a kunai in it. Does this mean that since I saved Sasuke, Naruto dies?

"Calm down, girl. I was just testing you, but you have good reflexes"

Kakashi released Sasuke, who staggered back. Great, now I felt so stupid.

Sasuke rubbed his wrists from Kakashi's steel hold. We went back to Naruto's side. "That is what happens on the battlefield and you need to be prepared"

Kakashi handed me and Sasuke bento boxes with our lunch inside them. "Eat, but no one feed Naruto"

"HEY!"

Kakashi disappeared. I sat down and opened my bento box. I stared down at the food. I felt hungry, but guilt for leaving Naruto like that was eating me, before I ate anything.

The guilt was so bad, that I just raised my hand to hand the lunch over to Naruto. I mean, he is a boy so he eats more than me. Plus, I had a good and big dinner last night, not a diet like most girls are on...even if they are ninja. What do they want to lose, their muscle? They are ninja, with the training that comes with it, they will burn off everything and more.

"Uhh thanks, but I don't need two" huh? Two? I looked up and saw that Sasuke had also handed Naruto his portion. Surprise there, he actually is starting to open up and care for his friends, even if he doesn't think of them that way...yet.

"I insist you have mine, I probably don't eat as much as Sasuke and I'll just eat later" I offered.

I saw Sasuke retreat his hand back and continue eating. I did too, but I planned on feeding Naruto, since his hands couldn't be used now. I snapped the chopsticks in half and picked up some of the food and put in front of Naruto's mouth. He took it in and gulped. I saw a small blush on his cheeks, and I smiled.

Just when I was going to give Naruto another piece, Kakashi appeared and caught us in the act. Damn! I got caught, how can I be so oblivious?

"YOU ALL..."

The silence felt like forever. "...PASS!"

"But sensei, Akane, she fed me and she wasn't supposed to" thanks Naruto! :) NOT!

Kakashi actually seemed happy. Why? Because he didn't have to deal with more stupid kids anymore. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal, in the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum."

"WOO! DATTEBAYO!"

Ah, so this was another test! "Goodbye, you are dismissed and tomorrow we have a mission, so meet here again at the same time"

I took out a kunai and went toward Naruto.

"Akane-chan?"

I went closer with the kunai. He probably thought I was going to stab him or something. However, quite the contrary. I cut the ropes one by one.

"Arigato! For a second I thought you would kill me"

I shook my head to mean no. I then realized that Sasuke had left. Damn, I needed to tell him something! "Umm, I need to go, bye Naruto"

Naruto, however, didn't want to let me go. I felt him tug on the sleeve of my shirt. "Akane, are you going after Sasuke?"

I pried his fingers off my sleeve. "Yes, I need to inform him of something" he looked hurt "I promise that we can do something later, ok?"

He pouted "But Akane, I'm going to have nothing to do an-and everyone always chooses Sasuke" then Naruto started to smile "Are you another fan girl?"

"NO!"

Naruto raised his arms in defeat. "Fine, fine. But you owe me some of your time"

"Whatever Naruto" and I ran off.

I went back home, because Sasuke would just go back to his house anyways.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

When I got home, I undressed and went to take a shower. It was still around one.

When I finished that, I put on normal and simple clothes that I wore around the house. They were beige shorts and a short sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. I told you already, it was EVERYWHERE! And these were my mother's clothes. I like to be reminded of her, and she was pretty small, around as big as me at the age of 13.

When I finished getting ready, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

After I finished, I was going to go talk to Sasuke. Why? Well I wanted to tell him about Kakashi's sharingan.

I went out and walked down the compound until I got to Sasuke's house. It was bigger than mine, probably since his family was the head family. I knocked on the front door.

Nothing. So I knocked again, but this time harder. I heard Sasuke's voice on the other side, a little further. "I'm coming already!"

He must not be in a good mood, as always. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke with a frown on his pale face, wearing simple clothes just like me.

He looked down at me with cold eyes and I felt pressured to look away, but I kept starring inside his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

He raised an eyebrow at my request "about?"

"it's about Kakashi, I found something strange about him"

We stood there for a while, just staring in each other's eyes. He then let his gaze fall. "Fine, come in" wow! Not expecting that.

"O-ok" I actually stuttered. What am I Hinata or did I get it from her?

I stepped in and followed him the living room. He kept the place very neat. I haven't been here in years, and it looked exactly as it was five years ago, except less lively.

We sat down and I crossed my legs Indian style on the floor. We sat across from each other with only the table between us. "You wanted to tell me something?"

I nodded "Our sensei, Kakashi Hatake he-" how would I tell him this?

"He what?" uhh he was being so rude and cold again? I just came to tell him something.

"He has the sharingan, but he even told me he's not an Uchiha"

Sasuke's eyes widened. I don't blame him, I was surprised too when I found out. "How?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, he told me that he would explain some other time. Also, he said he would help me improve my sharingan"

Sasuke thought for a second, contemplating what to do "Well good for you. Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. First, can you stop being so self centered and second, I was thinking that he can benefit you as well, to help you activate your sharingan" That jerk. I come all the way to his house to help him, and he just doesn't care?

"Maybe he can, I'll ask him tomorrow while on the mission" he looked around a little and I could sense that he felt uncomfortable.

So instead of making him feel like this o devices to bid him goodbye "Well, I guess I'll-"

He cut me off "Do you want some tea or something while you are here?" I was right earlier, he does seem like he is changing.

"Umm...sure" This was probably a once on a lifetime chance to be like this with him again.

"What kind?"

"Jasmine tea please"

He left to make the tea in the kitchen. I looked around the room while he was gone. He hadn't moved a thing. Then, something caught my eye; pictures.

Since I knew Sasuke wouldn't come soon, I stood up and went to look at them. One was of him, his parents and Itachi. They all looked happy.

The second picture was the same one I had next to my bed with me, him, and Itachi. And, it was dusted, both of them were. Looks like he takes care of them and I'm not the only one holding onto memories.

I heard a clank and quickly turned around to see Sasuke with two cups of steaming tea in each hand and a scowl on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sorry"

"Hn"

I came over and once again, sat across from him. "So, we have a mission tomorrow" I sipped my tea. It was as if it had no sugar at all in it. That's right, he hates sweets. It was still very good.

"Yes, probably an easy D ranked"

We drank in silence and when I finished, I thanked him for the tea and headed home.

I wonder if Hinata passed or even had a test with her team.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

AN: This is the end of the chapter. The fight scene is pretty bad. I always suck at those. Ok review or else Naruto won't buy you ramen!


	4. Chapter 4

Two Different Uchiha

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Yea I do, in my dreams.

Chapter 4

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The mission that Kakashi told us about, well it was dumb and too simple. All we did was catch a cat, who later scratched up Naruto's face.

So now we are at the Hokage's place waiting for a new mission. Probably another boring one.

The Sandaime Hokage shuffled some papers he had and then places them down on his desk, as he surveyed over our team. "Ok your next mission is to babysit at-"

"NO!" Naruto blurted out cutting the Hokage off. Rude, but effective. "Not another boring mission, give us something for real!" Yes I agree with Naruto.

I sneaked a glance at Sasuke to see if he agreed as well. Turns out that he looked at me at the same moment. I jumped and reverted my eyes back on the Hokage.

Iruka was in the room as well "Naruto, I care about you, so I don't want you going on dangerous missions, at least not yet. Stick with the D ranked ones"

The Hokage went on explaining how each mission was ordered for each rank of ninja, but we all zoned out.

"Old man Hokage, I am not that kid that used to go around doing pranks anymore. I am now a ninja, please understand!" Naruto pleaded sincerely.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index fingers. We must really be giving him a headache.

Kakashi decided to speak up before anything else Naruto says offends the Hokage. "I apologize Hokage-sama, on my team's behalf, we will gladly take another D ran-"

The Hokage cut Kakashi off "Oh no, it's fine Kakashi-san" He turned his head toward us, genins. "I have a C ranked mission that you could do"

I smiled. Good, I was beginning to get bored. "WOO! DATTEBAYO!"

The Hokage cleared his throat and picked up one of the papers on his desk. I'm pretty sure it had the details of our mission on it. "Ok you will go to the land of waves to escort someone important"

"A PRINCESS, KING?"

The Hokage rolled his eyes. I'm actually feeling bad for him. "No Naruto, a bridge builder. You can meet him now" the Hokage now called out "Tazuna, come in"

The door slid open and revealed an old man. Probably in his 50s or 60s. The most off putting part was that he was drinking sake out a bottle. After he took another sip, he told us "Hey are these children supposed to be protecting me? Oh and the tiny idiot, you're a ninja?"

Tiny idiot? I looked around the room and Naruto was the shortest one. Naruto seemed to notice this as well. "I'll kill you!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto, don't kill the client" in response, Naruto growled.

Tazuna put a hand on his chest proudly "I am Tazuna, an expert bridge builder. You are to protect me with your lives while escorting me and while I continue to build the bridge"

Huh, we are supposed to be protecting this one? The biased alcoholic?

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

While traveling there, Kakashi made us get in a formation. Kakashi leading in the front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto at his sides, and me in the back of Tazuna. Kakashi in the front if anything happened, would protect us.

"I haven't been out of the village, ever! I'm so excited!" Naruto squealed. Where would he go by himself anyways?

"Well, as a ninja, you will go outside the village often" Kakashi told him.

Tazuna finished another bottle of sake. His breath smelled deeply of alcohol and with the wind blowing in my direction, and me behind, the smell was all going into my nostrils. Eww! Not only am I under age, but I heard of people becoming drunk just by smelling it. I hope I know how to keep my mind. But shinobi drink a lot, and don't get drunk often, we have a stronger immune system.

"These kids are supposed to protect me? Are you sure worthy shinobi?"

Kakashi nodded but Tazuna was still skeptical. "Yes, Naruto here has a big determination and strong stamina, Sasuke is one of the last three Uchiha and the top genin in the village, Akane here is also the other last Uchiha and she possesses their bloodline limit, the sharingan. Plus, if anything happens, I'm here and I'm a jounin"

That seemed to calm the drunk down, although he didn't seem too drunk. It seems like Kakashi values us a lot, but why not mention his skills as well, simply stating he is a jounin shinobi?

"Are ye sure? With this blonde baka, I'm skeptical" the bridge builder stated.

It seems like Naruto got mad. Yeah, this man never met him, and already he is criticizing him...poor Naruto. "Oh yeah? Well I'm going to be Hokage someday, dattebayo!"

"Sure kid, keep dreaming. And aren't those two supposed to be dead?" It was obvious who he was referring to.

"Shut up old man! And stop disrespecting my friends" Uhh, thanks Naruto ... but you didn't have to. He stands up for everyone he cares about.

"How are you going to be Hokage if you act like a small child?" Naruto was about to attack the alcoholic, but Kakashi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Funny, he's been quiet this whole time. But then again, so has Sasuke and me as well.

I've never been to the village hidden in the mist. I wonder how it looks like in the mist. It is a pretty small village. "Kakashi-sensei, aren't the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist from there? Do they still live there?"

I did know that one of them was in the Akatsuki. His name was Kisame and he held the samehada, which would absorb chakra. Of course, I had to act clueless around Kakashi or he would suspect something. My sneaking around and reading classified documents has never got me in trouble, but I couldn't be obvious of knowing more than is good for me.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Did I say too much? "I'm surprised you pay attention to those things, but I don't think any of them are there or anything" I nodded in understanding. Of course, they were all probably missing criminals like that Kisame.

We kept walking until I saw a puddle. It hasn't rained, so why would a puddle be in the middle of nowhere for no reason...unless...

"STOP!" I yell and the team plus Tazuna look at me as I point to the puddle. They look at me like I'm crazy, especially the drunk.

"Akane! You almost gave me a hear-" Naruto is cut off by surprise as a body emerges from the puddle, and then another one comes right after.

The first one takes Kakashi by wrapping a chain that was warlord around the ninjas hands, and ripped Kakashi to shreds. What just happened? I just saw our sensei die!

I heard Naruto scream in the distance and turned to face him. Both of the ninja are now surrounding him. I run to his side while he is just standing there frozen of fear. Just as the ninja was going to release the chain on Naruto's body as well, he did. Before it got to Naruto's body, I grabbed the chain while it was moving toward Naruto, and jumped behind the ninja with the chain still in my hands. I swung the heavy thing in the air, and it came rushing back toward the ninja. His technique backfired back on himself.

Before he could do anything else, I enabled chakra into my fist, to send it through the air at a faster speed, and punched the ninja's skull, which knocked him out.

I looked in front of me, and Sasuke had the other ninja around a tree, also knocked out.

Kakashi casually walked back into the scene with what seemed like a smile. He appeared in front of me and took the ninja with blood coming out of his head to the other one.

Me and the now recovered Naruto walked toward the tree where Sasuke and Kakashi now were. I saw Kakashi's hands both on the ninja's that I knocked out chest. Was he feeling for a heartbeat? But I only knocked him out...

The three of us rookies were now gathered around the fallen ninja as the other was unconscious and tied around a tree. Tazuna came as well now. Kakashi sighed and took his hands off the other shinobi's chest.

"Well Akane, he's not alive"

My eyes widened. What had I just done? I have never killed anyone before. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel. I felt shocked, but not upset. Why? Maybe because he was an enemy?

However, I felt like all my morals were now broken. I had actually killed another person.

I looked up at Kakashi, almost as if begging for forgiveness. He sighed again and stood up. When he was next to me, Kakashi put a hand around my shoulder. "It's fine Akane. This is the life of a ninja, and this will happen on many missions. You ether get used to it, and don't let this event go to your head. Oh, and good job Sasuke but sorry Naruto. I didn't know you would freeze up like that"

After he told me that, I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I felt a bit relived. I mean, this was bound to happen at one point.

"But we still need to keep the other one for interrogation. , I have something to discuss with you" and they walked off a distance so we couldn't hear them from this point. They were probably discussing how this was a LIE and NOT a simple C ranked mission.

Naruto's voice snapped me out of thought. "Awesome Akane!"

I didn't know what to say. He was cheering me on for this? "Umm ok" what else should I say?

"Yes," That was the first time I heard Sasuke's voice since the beginning of this mission. "...unlike you. You're not scared, are you? cat"

"Uhh Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and turned to me with an evil glint in his eye. I looked at him innocently and he scoffed. "Don't worry, you're now a step closer to being like your hero, the murderer of your family. Congratulations"

What was I supposed to make of this statement? That I'm becoming like Itachi? "Thank you" I told him sarcastically and then continued "you know it's not my fault"

"Or is it?" He asked teasingly. I just rolled my eyes at him.

The color red caught my eye and I looked at its source. Naruto's hand was bleeding very badly. "Naruto, your hand"

He looked down and his eyes widened.

"We may have to go back and end the mission to get you a medic" Kakashi told him. "Plus, these ninjas had poison in the claws that hit you"

Naruto was really happy to start this mission, and now we would have to go back.

Naruto took out his kunai. What was he going to do with that? Well apparently he stabbed his hand with it. It took out the poison, but now his hand was bleeding terribly.

"I am so tired from being so different from everyone! I won't be a burden, I promise. We need to continue this mission, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, we can continue and I see that you got the poison out, but you will bleed out and die" Kakashi tied up his hand and I heard movement behind me. The unconscious ninja woke up.

Automatically I tool a kunai and placed it on his neck. "Sasuke, call Kakashi-sensei"

A moment later he came back with Kakashi and I retracted the kunai from the shinobi's neck.

Kakashi asked and threatened the ninja many times. However, the man himself didn't know what mission he received and just followed orders. We got no information out of him in the end.

Now, we were on an A ranked mission. I wonder what my friends back home will say to this. All they probably have done is pointless and numerous D ranked missions. Naruto was right, they did get boring after a while. No wonder they are so low ranked. Even an academy student can do those so called 'missions'.

So, we continued on to the land of waves. I'm not sure how long Kakashi could keep his patience, but he seemed pretty angry at Tazuna. I mean he lied for the job description and sent three incapable genin to do a mission that was reserved for jounin. At least we got our sensei, but there is usually a team of three jounin just like us three genin.

We continued on to the land of waves in silence. Tazuna looked freaked out the whole time and probably scared as hell, while us four ninjas kept watching everything carefully. I had my sharingan activated the whole way here since I didn't know if something or someone might pop out all of a sudden.

Now, we are on a small boat going at an extremely slow pace. We saw the unfinished bridge, although it is halfway done.

"So, Tazuna" Kakashi started. That was probably the first thing anyone had said in about five hours. "Tell us about what is really going on" Yes, I'd like to know as well.

All our eyes and ears were on Tazuna at this point, waiting impatiently for him to reply. He sighed and then started "Well, there is this man named Gato of the Gato Enterprises and he Wants to stop the me from completing the bridge because it will get in his way of business. However, the bridge will benefit the people of this nation to communicate with the outside world"

"You see, I'm poor and so is our country so I lied about the rank of this mission since I can't afford it"

I felt bad, but then again I didn't. It was good for them politically if the bridge was completed.

"We'll help you" Kakashi started "do you agree team?"

I nodded, but I'm not even sure if Kakashi saw this action. I am sure that the mission would continue regardless of what I added to the matter.

Now we were heading over to Tazuna's house. Because of what happened with the attack of the demon brothers, Naruto has been very suspicious and is currently walking around with a kunai in his hand and eyes on everything.

The rest of us are still tense because you never know what will happen next, but Naruto is the most. Naruto throws the kunai in a bush and runs toward it. The whole group stops and waits for him to come back.

He comes back with a white rabbit in his hand and his kunai through the midsection with blood staining that snow white coat. Wait? Snow white...? "Umm Kakashi-sensei-" I started, but apparently never finished.

"Nice job baka, you found a rabbit" Sasuke mocked him with sarcasm.

"No, no" Kakashi started and walked closer. He took the rabbit out of Naruto's hands "The rabbit isn't supposed to be white in this season...unless"

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Kakashi screamed.

"Huh? Wha-" Everything went down so fast and I wasn't paying attention much to what happened before. I felt pressure on my back and then fell on the ground with a thump and weight from on top of me crushing me down.

Ouch, that was a bad fall and I fell straight on my face, which was probably all cut up an bruised now.

"Listen next time" and the weight got off me, and up got Sasuke.

"Thanks" or else I wouldn't have a head by now and would have been dead.

I rubbed my sore cheeks and then everyone else got up. I did as well and saw a man standing on top of, well, a giant sword.

Giant sword, giant sword, giant sword...! One of the seven swordsmen of the mist. This has to be one of them...what was he called? Za... Something.

The man didn't look that old and had purple pants starting at his waist and a mask like Kakashi's.

"Kakashi, with the sharingan eye. What a pleasure it will be to kill you off"

Sasuke and I glance at each other about this statement, already knowing and not surprised. However, this is not the case with Naruto.

He looks bewildered, maybe I should have told him that piece of information about our sensei as well. "Wait, Akane, isn't that what you have? The red eyes thing. You said only two people can use it and are of the Uchiha clan. Why does Kakashi-sensei have it?"

"That's a story I'll save for another day" Kakashi told us then turned to look at us seriously "Please protect Tazuna and DON'T get involved!"

"What does the shanogan do again?" Naruto asked.

The odd part was that the creepy man decided to answer for anyone "It copies all type of jutsu an movement and has an extreme genjustu, but that's not all... is it Kakashi, the copy ninja who copied more than 1000 jutsu?"

1000 jutsu! That is so much, a thousand times more than the average ninja learns in their life time. How long has Kakashi had that?

Kakashi brought his hand up to his forehead. He was going to reveal his shielded eye, just like he showed me that other day. "No, it's not all, Zabuza Momochi" That was the guy's name! Right...

"Enough with the introductions" Kakashi started as he pulled his headband up on his forehead and revealed his other eye. "please be careful, team. This guy is a master of the silent killing technique; you won't know if he hits you because you are already dead."

Zabuza started performing hand signs. I activated my sharigan to see better and if I can get any new techniques.

Zabuza formed a thick mist around the area. Kakashi looked back at us with both eyes. "I want you to protect Tazuna. And again, DON'T get involved"

We nodded and backed up to circle around Tazuna.

Tazuna disappears from the pond he was standing on top of and then I heard his voice pretty close by. "Heart, liver, lungs, throat, and many more ways I can quickly kill you three brats" Was he trying to make us feel uneasy?

Kakashi starts building up chakra and clears off some of the mist. The killing intent between the two advanced ninjas is so high. I look to Naruto, he seems uneasy but is fine.

Then I look over to Sasuke. He looks very disturbed and is holding a kunai pointed to his chest, next to his heart. My eyes widen, suicide? Why? "Sasuke! What are you-"

Kakashi must have sensed his uneasiness as well and he cut me off "Sasuke, I will die if it means to protect my comrades. Don't worry"

"There is no one to save you now" He swung his sword and I ducked again, but it looks like there is no use for that. Kakashi stabbed him, but it turns out that it was just a water clone.

I stood up again and looked up to see both Naruto and Sasuke smirking at me. What? I was only cautious, that wasn't bad, it is what a ninja should be; alert.

Another clone rushes back of Zabuza and slices Kakashi in half. The blood starts flowing, and then turned into water; another water clone.

Actually, this fight does concern me. Not the fight itself really, but Zabuza. If I want to get to Itachi, I would have to know where he is in the world. His partner is also one of the seven swordsmen just like Zazbuza, so he may know something.

But how was I going to get him to reveal the information or how was I going to even get to him? I had to take a risk.

Kakashi put a sword to Zabuza's neck. "this fight ends here and now"

Kakashi had thought that he had actually gotten the real Zabuza, but he was wrong. He had gotten another clone that simply burst into H2O.

The fight went on for a little while, before Zabuza had the chance to get Kakashi captured in a water prison kind of thing. It was basically a inescapable ball of water and chakra, from what my sharingan could sense.

Zabuza makes more clones that are now aiming toward us three.

I focus on the one that is aimed toward me. I could easily erase the clone, but I needed information. "Hey, you got Zabuza's thoughts as well, right?" I asked

He stared into my crimson eyes while clashing a kunai with one of my own. "I am him, just a part of me"

We kept our eyes locked on each other and kunai still pressed against each other's. "Another pair of those precious sharingan eyes I see"

I ignored his comment and continued on with what was important "You must know Kisame Hoshigaki, do you?"

He raised an eyebrow "and how does a little girl like you know so much classified information?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. But, do you?"

He nodded "We used to be-" All of a sudden he turned to water. As the water was pulled down by gravity, I saw Naruto and Sasuke on the other side. Apparently they had defeated the water clones on their side and now finished mine off as well.

I didn't show them anything on my face and they had questioning looks on their faces.

"Run away with Tazuna, don't worry about me" Kakashi screamed from the water prison. His scream was muffle by the chakra force inside the water ball.

"No, we won't leave, that isn't even an option" Sasuke yelled back to him and the charged at Zabuza. Zaubuza had caught him and shoved him on the ground.

"Back in the old days in the mist, the graduation would be for the kids to fight each other until the last child is standing. At your age I already had blood staining my hands because I, of course, became a genin"

Wow, I heard the mist was harsh, but scarring and killing children like that?

The clone of Zabuza sent a kick toward Naruto, who was too shocked to dodge it this quickly and was sent flying into the tree. His forehead protector bounced off his forehead and made a clank on the ground.

Zabuza walked over to it and stepped on it "you are all cheap and fake ninja, if I can even call you that"

Naruto got up from his position and charged at the deadly shinobi. He tried to kick him, but was blocked.

Naruto then throws shuriken to the real Zabuza that is holding Kakashi prisoner. He blocks those as well, but the shuriken turn into Naruto.

I felt it was my place to do something so I took a bunch of kunai in between my fingers just like I had seem Itachi do many times in my childhood. I replicated Itachi as I jumped in the air, flipped and threw each kunai in a different direction. I had put some chakra into my hands to enhance the speed and force of the kunai thrown.

Each kunai went to stab trough a different water clone. The clones tried to block them, but with the extra chakra, it just went right through the clones as each and every one of them turn to nothing, but simple water.

I see that Naruto has distracted Zabuza for enough time so that Kakashi was able to escape the water prison.

Kakashi and Zabuza had a fight. Mostly consisting of water, dragons of water, copying, and ended up with a dead Zabuza who now had needles through his neck.

Kakashi checked his pulse, and found none. That is why they assumed that he was dead.

Dead... now how will I get more information on finding Itachi and Kisame? Now my chances are over and I won't get another mission like this until I reach jounin! There are only seven of these swordsmen who may or may not know each other. I wouldn't know anymore.

The chances of meeting another one are very slim. One is a mission nin, the other is dead and so many more of them be as well. What now?

I see a figure pop out of The trees and land in front of Zazbuza.

"Thank you" he said in a feminine, yet not, tone. I wondered the gender of this stranger "I have been tracking Zabuza for some quite time"

The kid is wearing a mask of the hunter nins of the mist. He or she looks about our age; 12 or 13. And then he just disappeared.

Naruto looks upset and his pride was probably easily hurt by this kid. "what? Why did he just take Zabuza and how did he defeat him so easily?"

Kakashi sighs and looks very exhausted. "Naruto, in the shinobi world, there are ninja younger than you and better than me. Learn to live knowing this fact"

Naruto pouted his lips in disappointment. Itachi was one of those prodigies, I bet.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi collapses on the ground. That sharingan had put a lot of stress on his body. Probably since he doesn't have an Uchiha body that goes with the sharingan. I could use mine all day, and I won't feel weak, but it is useless, so I choose not to.

We carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house where we were greeted by his daughter; Tsunami.

I was outside the house this morning, sitting on the grass an meditating to get my head clear and focused on the day. I do this often because it helps me relax whenever I feel stressed or uneasy.

I don't know how long I have been here just sitting and meditating. Probably for three hours already.

Something taps me on the shoulder and I jump. That scared me a little after three hours of silence. I turn around and find Sasuke staring down at me with a frown on his face. "What?" I ask him.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks up at the clear sky this morning. Not one cloud in sight. "Naruto needs you, Kakashi has woken up"

I stand up and we walk back to the house. "Kakashi? You won't even acknowledge him as your sensei?" when I think I may refer to him as Kakashi, but I give respect where it is due.

"No, this work was obligated on him" he said with a passive face.

"Tch"

As we entered the house, the first thing I heard was screaming "Akane-chaaaaaan! Get over here!"

"Tell your little 'friend' to shut up for once" Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

I walked into the room where I heard the noise coming from and saw Naruto next to Kakashi, who now had his eyes open and was conscious.

"Ah, Akane, where have you been? These two boys were here but you were absent"

I gave him a nervous smile. "Well, uh, how are you feeling?"

Kakashi sighed "Better, but my whole body is sore"

"Is it because of that creepy sharingan thing, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto, of course, asked.

"You finally got the name right. How long did it take, three years?" Sasuke teased him and plastered a smirk on his lips.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke for that and he caught my eye as well.

"Kakashi-sensei, your sharingan is great, but it puts such strain on your body" I told him as I helped him up.

"Well I'm not like you and Sasuke, so I have to pay for mine"

"yeah..."

We got outside and Kakashi stood in front of us.

"Okay, today we will climb trees"

"What?" Naruto stomped the ground "climbing trees? That's lame Kakashi"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Just watch"

At first I thought how he would just star climbing the tree like children do in parks and such. But no, he started vertically climbing the tree up with his feet touching the tree only. All our mouths were hanging open.

I thought that people practiced chakra control by walking on water. That is how my father taught me chakra control. That is the first trick my dad taught me and said it was important for anyone else.

Then kunai were thrown in front of each of our feet.

"mark how high you can get with the kunai and keep going further until you reach the top. This is for chakra control. Control the chakra in your body to the bottom of your feet and try to go up the tree perpendicular to the ground" and he pointed to the top of the tree.

Naruto tried, but fell. When Sasuke tries, he was no better; he put in too much chakra and fell as well. Sasuke held on better than the blonde though.

I tried, I haven't learned this way of chakra control though. I focused the chakra into the soles of my feet, and instead of charging at the tree like the two boys did, I carefully and slowly stepped up vertically.

I stayed and hadn't fallen yet. I focused on the chakra alone and kept walking, and walking. I opened my eyes and all I saw was leaves. Right, this is the top few branches. I through the kunai down and heard it land.

Then I jumped down until I landed on another branch, lower so I can see everyone else. "Hey!" I shouted and waved one hand in the air to grab their attention.

They all looked up. Kakashi held a surprised look while both boys held an angry one.

I jumped down from that branch and landed on the ground just like they were now.

"Hm, well Naruto it looks like Akane has a better chance of becoming Hokage than you" was Kakashi provoking them? "Oh, and Sasuke, looks like she lives up to your surname better than yourself"

Naruto flashed me a hurt look, while Sasuke shot me a very dirty look. It was a joke that Kakashi made! "Calm down" I told them for them to settle down.

The blonde and black haired boy looked at each other and then raced up the tree once again.

Kakashi left a while after and I was going to as well, but Naruto begged me to stay. I gave in to his sapphire blue eyes and stayed.

Right now I am laying down in a position like sleeping under the shade of a tree further away from where the chakra training was going on. It may seem like I am sleeping, but I'm resting.

I don't know how much time passed by. Maybe about three hours and it was now noon, since we started early.

I decided to go get us all lunch. The two didn't even notice that I was gone.

I knocked on the door of Tazuna's house. A moment later Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, came and opened the door. She looked surprised but then relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you" she sighed "You can't be too careful around here" she stepped aside "come in"

"thank you" I told her as I walked in. "Um, can I have some lunches because my friends have been practicing all morning and it's noon, so they are probably hungry"

Tsunami smiled "Why yes, of course, it's a pleasure to"

She went to the kitchen and I followed her as well. I sat at one of the seats at the table.

The woman came back with two bento boxes. Two? How about me? Well, I did say my friends, but...

"Don't worry, I made lunch for you as well, but since you are here, I didn't pack it"

I let go of a breath. She gave me rice with curry. It was very good and I hadn't had this kind of homemade cooking in a while. I lived by myself since I was eight, I didn't have that creativity.

"Thank you very much"

"No, no. Thank you for protecting my father" she put a hand on her chest "Thank you very much"

I nodded. It felt so good to get praised like this for the mission. Is this how all ninja feel when they have completed a mission good and made people feel happy and safe?

"No problem, it is just duty" even though I felt much more than that.

I grabbed the packed lunches in bento boxes and headed back out to the forest where Naruto and Sasuke were.

I ran the way there and saw them still practicing. They were higher up than before. Sasuke much higher than Naruto.

"HEY GUYS!" I screamed very loud. That got their attention. Sasuke finished what he was doing climbing the tree while Naruto stopped in the middle of climbing and fell.

Naruto regained himself and was now rubbing his sore head. "What Akane?" told you that they didn't know I was gone.

I walked closer to the boys so we were such limited distance apart. "I bought you two lunch, it's from Tazuna's daughter"

They walked over to me and took their lunches.

"Thanks Akane-chan!" Naruto told me as he dug into his lunch in an unmannered way.

"Yeah, thank you" Sasuke said as well. "How about you? Aren't you hungry?" he pressed further.

"I already ate, don't worry" he shrugged in response and began eating as well.

My two comrades finished eating and then went back to training. I went back to what I was previously doing; napping.

"Hey Akane-chan?" I heard it come above me. I looked up with tired eyes; I swear I'm becoming like Shikamaru this early in my shinobi career.

"yes?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Hehe, well don't tell Sasuke but," he leaned down next to me and cupped my ear and whispered the second part of his sentence "but can you give me some tips" He backed away "Please?"

I looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke glaring at me, I ignored him. "Well try to form the ram hand sign and focus all the chakra, but not too much, into your feet and calmly walk up the tree- not run and try to close your eyes so you won't be distracted"

He grabbed my hands and shook them with his own "thank you so much" and then the blonde hugged me and I hugged back. I looked over his shoulder and there was Sasuke struggling to go any higher than he already was.

Naruto uses my help and now he was almost as close to Sasuke. I could tell that my fellow Uchiha was getting very upset. Especially when he came in the middle of training up to me and woke me up from my light sleep.

"I need to ask you something" He seemed very uncomfortable, unlike Naruto who was bouncing around.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood up and faced him.

"Well, you see..." he tried not to look into my eyes. "What did you tell Naruto?"

So that's what this was about. Naruto was catching up to Sasuke in the tree climbing and now he needed to get him back.

"I gave him advice on the chakra control" I simply said.

He sighed, I was making this difficult for him. "Could you, you know... tell me as well?"

I had on a plain poker face, but inside I was laughing. Sasuke must have given up some pride coming here.

"Are you asking for help?" I pressed further

"Uhh, forget it" He turned around in a harsh matter. Aww! I didn't want to make him leave, just tease him a little to give up his pride.

"No, wait" I reached out and grabbed his wrist from behind.

I held on to his wrist. Sasuke didn't turn around and just stood there, making his back face me. "Just asking, calm down"

He turned around to face my and had an amused look on his face and a raised dark eyebrow.

"Well, you have to focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and walk up the tree slower. Try to form the ram sign to focus and close your eyes. I hope I helped"

He smirked and turned back around not to face me. "I'm sure you did" pause "now let go"

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I let go of his wrist that I had been holding this whole time. "Right..."

The jerk started to walk away, but I ran back up to him. "What I don't deserve a thank you? Well, I'm sorry for helping...my bad" I told him sarcastically.

"hn, thanks" better "now go back to sleep"

I shook my head "no, I'm going to train"

He raised an eyebrow at me and now we continued walking to the trees where they were practicing.

"For what?"

"Just physical training, since I am a girl, I can't afford to be weak just for that excuse"

I started doing pushups and curl ups, then went on to punching trees and kicking them. It helped on the muscles and your strength plus endurance.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I felt a hand on my shoulder tapping. "Akane-chan, wake up" someone said softly.

I opened my eyelids that felt like they were a thousand pounds and looked up. I saw Sasuke's face with droopy eyelids. "Huh? What's going on?"

I looked to the side and saw a tired Naruto as well. "We made it to the top, dattebayo"

The top of what? I feel so tired. Am I in a bed? It's a little cold. "Leave me alone" I tell them and try to grab the sheets and continue my sleep. I grabbed the sheets but they seemed too thin. I took my other hand and helped grab them again but they wouldn't move.

"Uhh!" I look at the sheets but just found blue.

"I am not your bed" I heard a deeper voice say. I looked up and saw Sasuke's face again.

Where was I? I looked over his head and saw the midnight sky and stars. Was I still outside. Actually, speaking of that I don't remember going to bed. All I remember is punching trees and then...?

"Where are we?"

"We got to the top of the trees, Akane-chan! Now we are going back to Tazuna's house" Naruto's hyper voice had a tint to it as if tired. Well he has been climbing trees all day and night, so...

Then I started moving and the tree that was just next to here, moved away. I look up and still see Sasuke's face, except it's focused to what is in front of him.

Then he stops and so does the moving and looks down at me. "You're up, so you can walk by yourself now"

And then I dropped on my back. Ow! What did I do to deserve this? The breath in me is literally out. I try regaining my breath and then stood up thanks to Naruto's help. "thank you, Naruto" I glare at Sasuke. He must really hate me!

"So Akane-chan, we both made it to the top, dattebayo! Great, no?" it was probably midnight or so and this one has this much energy still?

"Very good, Naruto-kun" I told him.

By the time we reached the house, we were all carrying one another on top of our shoulders. Everyone supporting each other.

"We all made it!" Naruto shouted on top of his lungs.

"Very good" Kakashi nodded in approval.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

AN: Fourth Chapter. Now school started last week and have tons of homework and exams. I will try to update once a week, but if not then once every other. Ok, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Different Uchiha**

Disclaimer: Today I got a call from Japan and it was Kishimoto. Guess what? Now I own Naruto! No I really don't ;(

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**Chapter 5**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

We all were sitting around the table with Tazuna's family as well. Most of the dinner went by in silence with a word here or there.

I haven't had a traditional meal with some large group like this in a long while. With my family I did, but that was long ago. However, even then most of the meals were carried out in silence.

While most of us were eating our breakfast like humans, two of us were eating like pigs. Pigs is a generous word to describe these certain people.

"I WANT MORE!" both Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the same time and held up their empty, but dirty, bowls. You could hear that Sasuke's voice was lower, but Naruto's was louder.

Then, they both threw it up. Gross! I wonder who will be cleaning that up after them. They look like two teenage girls who have bulimia or are trying to lose weight by eating and forcing themselves to throw up.

"I need to be strong" Naruto announced after clearing his mouth from the hydrochloric acid creeping up his esophagus.

"Strong Naruto? You are losing all the nutrition if you just throw all the food up" I told him as I put some more steamed rice in my mouth.

"Strong?" the kid that was mute since we got here spoke up "Why get strong if you will just die? Heroes don't exist" the grandson of Tazuna, Inari, announced. What happened to him to be like this. Shouldn't he be glad we are protecting his grandfather and giving our lives for it?

"Oh yeah? Without heroes what would there be to protect this world? There will be nothing to save it from what it is now" Naruto shouted across the table. He was right, and the kid seemed very stubborn. The dark haired young boy looked down as if in shame.

"I thought so" Naruto finished with last word in this petty fight.

"You won't get strong if you just throw it up afterwards" Kakashi informed them "You will get srong by training and mental stability... not this"

I was looking around the kitchen when something caught my eye. There was a picture of Tazuna, his grandson and daughter. However, it looked like someone else was supposed to be there. There were two arms and a neck. The only thing that was missing was a face to complete the body.

"Mister Tazuna, why is that picture cut off" I didn't bother to point the picture out. After all, they would know which picture I was talking about since it was the only one in the room and cut off.

The family seemed to sadded. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari bowed their heads down. I wonder what the story behind that is that makes them all so upset.

"Well you see" Tazuna started and now all of us were listening "That is Inari's father, Tsunami's husband. He isn't his real father, but they had that bond" the boy was now just looking at his plate and playing with the food. Tazuna continued, "he was a hero in this village, but then something terrible happened and he di-"

The little boy slammed his hands on the table, got up and walked off. This subject must be the reason why he is so glum all the time. I felt bad for the kid, but then again... I bet everyone in this room has experienced the feeling he has.

"Father! I told you not to speak of that around Inari" Tsunami got up as well, probably to go comfort her son. I started feeling jealous of the boy who had a good mother to comfort him. I know I shouldn't be, but...

Instead, I got up. "I'll go talk to him I felt his pain and everyone in my team has as well" I stretched my hand out toward our team's direction "It is good if he could relate to someone" I told them and started to walk off in hopes of getting up the stairs.

"Thank you" Tsunami whispered as she sat back down. She probably had to deal with this everyday, and it would be good for her son to see new people and hear it from them a well, not just his own mother.

I ran up the stairs and from there I followed the sound of a child crying, sobbing, weeping and any other words you can think of.

I stood in front of the door of what was probably the boy's room. I knocked on dense the wood to get his attention.

"G-go aw-way" he spoke in between sobs.

I opened the door slowly even if I was uninvited by him. Inari was sitting on the window sill and looking out the window while crying. I walked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Stop crying" I told him. However, that had the opposite effect of what I intended to do. He turned away from the window and buried his face even deeper in his knees and cried harder.

I patted his shaking shoulder. "Trust me, I know how you feel"

He raised his head and looked at me with tears escaping his eyes and soaking his clothing. "No you don't. You probably have a perfect life with your family and don't know the real hardships I face with my emotions"

I smiled at him, it's not like I expected him or anyone to know or pity me. I hated when people looked at me and only saw a poor fragile girl who has no family and lives by herself and raises herself.

"Actually, the only thing close to family are my comrades. My whole family was killed when I was your age. Not only my family, but my whole entire clan" the smile on my face turned upside down and instead, another emotion replaced my content one; unhappiness.

His eyes widened in disbelief "Really? Lies... you're just like everyone else, trying to make up things to make me feel better" he finished by concluding that what I said wasn't possible.

I shook my head in disagreement to his words "Sasuke," started "you know the black haired boy, and I are the only ones left in our clan. Sasuke is even in a worse position than me. He had to watch every single person get brutally slaughtered many times over again in a genjutsu. And, his brother was the one who killed everyone"

The boy looked ahead of him with his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. He wasn't crying anymore and was listening to what was coming out of mouth "I had no-"

I cut him off "But Naruto, the blonde boy, he never even knew his parents and was rejected by our whole village when young and still is by the older people. Parent would tell their children to stay away from him and no one would care what happened to him"

Inari now looked at me with no emotion on his face "Oh" was all he could manage to mutter out. Probably was shocked that there were people who had it worse than him.

I pulled the small boy into a hug. "You are not alone, I want you to know that. I understand your pain, but don't let that event hold you down like this and haunt you. This is life, and everything happens for a purpose. Open a new door, and I promise things will get better. Listen to your mother and grandfather and you will grow up strong"

Inari hugged me tighter than I him. "Thank you" and then I felt my shoulder getting wet as he began crying once more "But I just can't help it, it's so hard not to stop crying all the time" He was like a teenage girl with crazy hormones coming out at random times.

I pulled him out of the hug and held him at shoulder's length "You can cry, you're human after all, dattebayo" that was Naruto as he stepped in. Apparently, he heard some of the conversation and was now joining in as well.

"Aww Akane-chan" Naruto squealed in a fangirl way as he saw the scene in front of him. He then cleared his throat "But she's right you know"

I swear that I could see a swish of dark hair from the corner of my eye. "Hehe and Sasuke, teme, is here as well" and Naruto pulled Sasuke into the room and away from the door frame.

The Uchiha boy glared at Naruto as he was pressured to step in. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead AND sliced in pieces with blood squirting ten kilometers away.

"Oh hey guys" I greeted them warmly. Inari looked to them with admiration after what I told him.

The small dark haired boy ran to hug Naruto since he was a closer distance away, and then went to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at me awkwardly and I giggled. This looked so...cute? The boy was hugging the cold Sasuke around the waist since he was shorter. Sasuke slowly placed a hand on Inari's back.

A moment later Inari unlocked his arms from Sasuke's person. Inari wiped a tear from his cheeks "Thanks guys, I'll try to be stronger for you"

I nodded my head and so did my other two peers.

"Hey! You three, come down here!" came a yell from Kakashi from downstairs. We looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and raced downstairs to where Kakashi was waiting next to Tazuna.

"We are going with Tazuna to watch for trouble while they build the bridge" Kakashi declared. But what trouble would come with building a bridge? Couldn't Tazuna just go to work?

"Yosh! Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed my hand and Sasuke's and pumped both his hands in the air along with ours.

Naruto was already at the door but Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Before we go, there is something I need to inform you of"

What did he need to tell us? "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have a hunch that Zabuza may still be alive" What? Not expecting that! But how? When? Didn't that hunter nin kill him and depose the body?

Tazuna was surprised and even scared that the assassin would come back after him. Zabuza was a legendary and very scary shinobi you did not want to mess with.

Also, Tazuna wasn't very old with a successful life ahead of him if he manages to finish the bridge. He also needs to supply and take care of his beloved family. "A-are you s-sure?" Tazuna asked frightened. His life may as well come crashing down on him.

"Well, at first no I wasn't, but now I know certainly. Allow me to explain, normally hunter nin burn or discard the body on the spot and the ninja we saw only pierced needles through Zabuza's neck and might have not hit any vital spots on purpose"

Needless to say, we were all surprised. "We got tricked that easily? We're shinobi not... Uhh!" Naruto shouted in disbelief and fury.

Kakashi nodded "Unfortunately, now I want everyone to be prepared. But, all of us don't need to go someone has to stay here to guard the house" we all looked at him.

I didn't want to get left behind. I want to duel with the ninja swordsman of the mist. Not everyone has the chance to do that in their life. In addition, I might be able to copy some jutsu or movements.

No one was offering to stay so Kakashi sighed and continued "whoever does this is very brave and has a big responsibility on their shoulders" silence. Still no one wanted to be left out of the possible "I'll buy whoever stays something"

Wow, such persuasion! (sarcasm) "I'll stay!" Naruto raised his hand like a student in school. Was Naruto always this submissive? Well the blonde would do anything for ramen. "BUT, Kakashi-sensei, you have to buy me ramen for a whole week! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi seemed relived that he didn't have to use force, but again upset that he would have to spend his hard earned money on Naruto's hunger needs. Naruto could eat up to fifteen bowls of ramen at once. That was sure to make you lose some money.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

We walked to the bridge, and when we got there the sight was not pleasant. There were bodies of all the workers and carpenters that worked on this bridge all over the bridge, bloody or beat up. I felt sick to my stomach.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WORKERS?" Tazuna yelled. He was now on his knees and holding one of the workers in his hands.

"B-beas-s-t" that was the last thing the man in Tazuna's arms muttered. Beast, that must mean Zabuza or someone else was collecting the bounty on Tazuna.

"Yes, a beast. I take that as a complement" an arrogant voice called out. I looked toward the direction of the voice, and there I saw the man who was supposed to be dead; Zabuza Momochi, a true beast... but he could be worse.

All of us took out our weapons and placed them in front of us, kind of like dogs protecting their property.

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector to reveal both eyes; dark and red. When Kakashi is tmepted to use his ultimate defense, it must be serious.

Me, on the other hand, activated my sharingan because this didn't seem like it would be a kiddie fight based on Kakashi's actions.

Next to Zabuza was the same young hunter nin. The one that supposedly killed his master in that clever trick of his. This was no hunter nin, he worked for Zabuza. I stared at the mask the second time in this week.

Zabuza formed a couple replications of himself to surround all of us. These were obviously water clones from the uneven distribution of chakra.

Sasuke started shaking. Was he scared? This wasn't like him to act this way. "What is it kid? You scared and shaking already?" Zabuza pestered him.

Sasuke smirked at him "No, I'm shaking... from excitement" -typical Sasuke, expected.

Sasuke suddenly charged at each of the clones and made all the clones disappear into plain water with some taijutsu and weaponry.

The real Zabuza laughed as Sasuke landed back steadily on his feet. "You're pretty good kid. Haku, I found some kids to test yourself against." He took out his hand and pointed two fingers; his index finger and middle finger at me and Sasuke.

The masked boy looked at his master "Those two? What's so special about them?"

Zabuza grinned "Those two, you see, are from Konoha's superior clan; the Uchiha. They are a dead clan like your's is. I want to test your abilities against them" he then whispered something in the masked boys's ear but I couldn't hear it. However I could read his lips with my kekkei genkai. 'watch for the girl, she has their kekkei genkai- the same one you observed with Kakashi, but then again, you have your's as well' observed from Kakashi? What is that supposed to mean and what kekkei genai does the boy have?

"Ok Haku" so that was the boy's name? "Show them"

In a blink, the boy raced toward us genin. I took out some kunai and shuriken and put them in between my fingers. However, I didn't have a chance to utilize these weapons because Sasuke raced toward Haku first before I or a chance to do anything.

Haku and Sasuke were fighting and Haku was very fast. I was also surprised to see him perform ninjutsu with one hand, since I never heard of that being possible. I don't believe that was ever even recorded down of paper.

"Go help Sasuke" Kakashi tells me while solely focusing his eyes on Zabuza that is a short distance in front of us from this position.

"Yes, go help your little friend while you can, girl" Zabuza told me while I raced toward Sasuke. I guess that fight was reserved between Kakashi and Zabuza.

"What are you doing here? Get away!" Sasuke expressed harshly.

"No, you can't handle this on your own. Plus" I looked at him "We are a team"

No more words were spoken as Haku raced toward me. He was so fast, that without my sharingan, I would have not kept up with him.

I tried to capture Haku in a genjutsu, since that is what the sharingan is mostly good at from the start of a battle. However, since he had the mask on, I couldn't catch his eye, and that was the only was to do it with the sharingan.

He appeared behind me and I whipped around just in time to block his punch with my hands in a x shape. I swished my leg under his, but he flew away a bit further away.

He came back at me with amazing speed and punched my face. I dodged in time, but his knuckles went across my cheek.

While at that position I took my other hand and stabbed a kunai in his arm. He retreated back.

I raced toward him, but sadly I am not a very fast ninja in terms or running fast. Moving yes, but not running. By the time I got there, he already disappeared.

"good, but neither of you will be able to escape this technique of mine" he started to make hand signs "I am already many steps in front of you"

Before anything could happen to separate us, I ran to Sasuke's side. "I can't get him in a genjutsu" I explained to Sasuke.

The water from the ground starts to rise up in equally separated sections. They form long rectangles that solidify into ice.

Haku stepped inside one of the mirrors and he appeared in all the mirrors just the same, with a blank mask on his face; not one scratch on it.

All of a sudden there is a rain of senbon needles all over the place. I use my hands as a shield since I can't use anything else. Some of the needles went into my skin, but no vital places were hit. Couldn't the boy just aim for these spots purposely? Then what reason would he have to avoid them if he would easily win that way in the helpless state we were both in now.

The boy seemed to aim from a different direction each time; like from a different mirror on each swipe. I noticed this and predicted where he would go next. "Sasuke, I know where each attack is coming from. I'll tell you what direction"

He looked at me with a pained expression on his face, probably not wanting to comply but knowing he has to "hn"

"65 degrees southwest, move!" I yell and we both jump to the side to avoid the needles being thrown.

"I see you can keep up with me an seems like you could tell the future, but that will change" right after he finished a kunai was thrown from the out side and sliced a bit of Halu's mask, leaving a fault in it.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the rescue, dattebayo!"

Sasuke turned around to glare at Naruto "What are you doing here? There are three of us and only him. You were to be on the outside and work from there!"

Naruto scratched his neck and looked nervous "oops! Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto makes about twenty shadow clones.

They each go to attack a different mirror, but all turn into a puff of smoke after Haku throws more needles through them.

"It's useless Naruto" Sasuke forces out as all of us were stabbed with needles again. I started to lose sensation in some parts of the body. Not from poison, but from the unbearable pain.

"I need to keep trying" Naruto repeats the action, but again, the same reaction occurs. I probably got thirty needles throughout my body, but none in any vital areas. This guy was too soft.

"The only way to melt ice is fire! Katon gokakyu no jutsu" Sasuke made a huge fire ball that engulfed the ice, and when the smoke cleared out, they were left as if nothing happened.

It seemed like these mirrors and Haku had no weakness. Everything and everyone has a weakness. Even the emotionless S ranked criminals. "We have to find his weakness!"

The voice of Haku seemed to come out of every direction, as did his image. "You'll have to use more than simple fire to melt these mirrors"

What should I do in this? "Guys, If we break the mirror that the real one is in, then he will lose concentration on the jutsu and it will fall apart"

"Which is the real one?" Naruto asked.

I scanned the mirrors, but each of them had the same distribution of chakra; same power, shape, an color "I-I don't know"

"Thanks for the help" Sasuke sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes. At a time like this, there is no time for sarcasm.

If I could use that technique that Kakashi made, with the lighting, it might as well go through one mirror. I could use it but it always came out like badly.

I grabbed my right hand with my left one and started surging chakra into that hand, but I had to control the element change as well. It started charging up and illuminated the whole area blue.

I ran into one of the mirrors that caught my eye randomly. I decided to use luck and chance on this. My hand felt so heavy and it was sliding on the ground as it ripped it apart brutally.

I stuck my charged hand out into the mirror I had chosen. It cracked, and then shattered from the pressure and the image in the mirror disappeared. Damn! I got the wrong one.

The other mirrors closed in making a smaller area inside to recover from the lost mirror.

But, that wasn't my only concern. I felt so damn weak right now after Kakashi's jutsu. The weight of my body was too much right now and I fell on my knees. I tried standing up, but it didn't even work! What is the point of using chidori if it just makes me feel so weak afterwards.

"Akane, Akane!" Naruto shouted and I heard pairs of feet run toward me. Two different arms wrapped around each of my arms; Naruto and Sasuke's.

"Get up properly!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"Akane-chan, are you alright? Don't use that again!"

"Too bad for you" Haku shouted "You got the wrong mirror, and if that tires you out that easily, you can't possibly break all of them any time soon"

"Shut up!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Now she will just be dead weight to you, won't she?" Haku said as he created another wave of sendon needles upon us. Those cursed needles were very annoying!

Naruto and Sasuke were separated from me at from the force of the sendon needles. We were all moaning now from the pain.

Needled were now engraved throughout all places in my body. I couldn't do anything and I felt so helpless. I couldn't find the strength to get up or move, just helplessly lay there and hope.

"Prepare to meet the end" Haku said as he threw even more needles in various directions aimed at the three of us.

If I was going to do something, I rather protect my comrades even if it is the last thing I will do in my life. I rather some lives were saved rather than none at all.

The needles that were aimed at Naruto and Sasuke, I stood in front of. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come. When nothing came, I pressed my eyelids together harder hoping not to focus on the upcoming pain that was surely to come. Still nothing.

I opened one eye and saw a boy, with dark hair and a dark blue shirt with my clan's symbol on the back. It looked like Sasuke, but I couldn't be. He would never do that! Especially not for me, who he despised.

The person in front of me dropped on their knees, like I previously did. I ran up to him. Turns out, that really was Sasuke who did this for me. "Why?" I asked. That was all I could voice out.

"B-because..." I put an arm on his shoulder And he continued "y-you...are my comrade and-"

We stared at each other's eyes. "But, I was doing that" I jumped in between his sentence.

He crouched down low so he was almost all the way on the ground. I helped him. "I couldn't let you die" he told me.

Naruto then decided to come up to us "Guys, I can't do this by myself, stop faking. Not funny!" he said as his lower lip started quivering.

I shot him a glare and he winced at the infamous Uchiha glare. I guess you can call it tough love.

"Sasuke," I gently rubbed his back to clam him down from the pain and take his mind off of it. "please hold on, do this...finish..." I felt myself slip into darkness. If it was from chidori or the stress, I didn't know but maybe both. "...him" I muttered before I felt myself slip into darkness.

The last thing I heard before I completely lost myself was "Yes, I will for you"

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I gained consciousness again. I don't know how much time has passed, but I'm guessing that not too much since I am still at the same place as I previously was. Otherwise I would probably find myself on a bed or in the hospital. Maybe even in a coffin buried alive based on previous events.

The mirrors were gone. Where was everyone?

I got up with some effort on my part and looked around. I spotted people on the bridge. a large group of people, but what stood out was orange.

I ran in that direction and finally after struggling to walk, not even run I got next to Naruto. "Hey, I see you...made it" I told him calmly with a bored look on my face.

I evaluated the scene before me. About fifty people just dead on the floor. A short and fat man with his head CHOPPED clean off! And... Haku and Zabuza lying on the floor - dead. Haku bleeding and what seemed like a hole through his midsection.

"What happ-" I got cut off by a tight hug from Naruto. If this could even be considered a hug; more like death by suffocation (Lol).

"N-Naruto!" I screeched. Why? Well first, the needles from both mine and his bodies were stabbing into me. Second, everything hurt. However, Narutl was so relieved that these things didn't bother him at the moment.

"Akane! You're alive! At least I didn't lose both of you"

I pried his hands off me for the reasons explained. "I'm glad you're ok as well, but what do you mean both?" I cocked my head to the side, confused. In the back of my head I know what he was talking about. However, I was scared to admit this to myself.

"Akane" Kakashi started. I turned to look at him. He seemed indifferent about his whole situation. But then again, as a shinobi, he must be used to this. He continued, "Looks like you really will be the last Uchiha, well besides... well yeah" I know who's name Kakashi didn't want to mention and in my head I added Itachi's name in between Kakashi's sentence.

"Huh?" I asked.

Naruto put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around the other side. I looked ahead at the place where we had our battle with Haku, before he passed.

I turned back "What do you want me to see?" I was avoiding the ground and blocking all the instinct telling me something I dint want to know or imagine.

Naruto pointed ahead. I turned to look again and squinted my eyes to see better.

Then, I saw what they meant and what I was afraid of... I don't know how far my jaw was hanging open.

Was this a genjutsu? I raised my hands to release it "Kai" but nothing happened and the scene was the same as it was a second ago.

"It's not genjutsu, Akane" Kakashi told me. I didn't know why but I didn't believe his words at this time, even though I normally look up to my sensei. Not that I didn't believe them, I did. But that didn't mean I wanted to.

"W-what happened?" I asked, scared to think that it had to do with me and I would be in his debt.

"Well, Sasuke jumped in front of you, you should remember that, and then you passed out but he still tried to fight like you told him even though he was hurt. He got his sharingan" My eyes widen, but I was happy for him. Naruto continued, "and then he could see how Haku moves. But then Sasuke jumped in front of me and the needles...k-ki-illed him" Naruto couldn't even say that cursed word.

Naruto sighed and then started crying. "h-he was such a good person. Why? Why did this happen?"

I felt tears coming out of my eyes as well. This is the first time I cried in four years. I felt like I was crying a river. "I know why" Naruto went on "He, he wanted to protect what was precious to him; his friends. Then, he became truly strong since he had a purpose to fight for" When did Naruto become this poetic?

"Haku, he was also a good person. He was the one who told me this" Naruto cracked a little smile "turns out I met Haku before"

I wiped some tears away from my eyes, but they kept on coming like a waterfall.

"Naruto, you protected what was precious to you as well. You protected Sasuke and Akane when they got hurt, you did it with the Kyu-" Kakashi corrected himself "With... your... passion?"

I know I shouldn't be thinking of my unethical spying over this village at a moment like this, but why didn't Kakashi say what he really meant? He probably didn't think I would know. This means that no one suspects me back home.

Naruto looked up to Kakashi and Kakashi continued "And Akane, you did as well, remember?" I nodded my head. "You were all heroes"

I stared down at my ninja sandals. Why was mourning for Sasuke? Why did I care? Was it because of the past that I hold on to so tightly?

Then I realized something "I-is it snowing?"

"yes, when Haku died, his soul was as pure as the snow, and this represent him" Naruto held his hand out and caught a couple snowflakes that quickly melted on his palm.

Life is so precious, I realized now more than ever. Like the snow, it comes at one point, stays for a short period of time, and then quickly melts away.

"b-but" Naruto started in a weak voice. "NO!" and he ran ahead in Sasuke's direction.

I looked at Kakashi with tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes and visually asked for approval to follow him. Kakashi nodded, and I took that as my signal to go.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Naruto. He was there crying, next to Sasuke's body. Sasuke had needles through every single part; maybe more than two hundred needles. His face was drained of life.

Why must everyone die? I felt this before when the clan was massacred and we were the only ones left... and now? Only me?

Not only that, but this is our first real mission and someone has to die.

Tazuna came to us. Where was he all this time? "It's ok to cry" he said.

"Yeah, like you told me, it's fine in certain situations" Inari called out. He was here as well? (He came with the villagers)

And then, I let all the tears that I was holding, out. My tears were now soaking Sasuke's shirt as I cried on top of him. Would he feel this way if I died?

I hugged him for the last time and some of the needles went through my skin, but I didn't care. I would never get to see his face after we buried him. That thought just made me cry harder.

"Why Naruto?" I softly asked.

"I-its-s l-li-f-fe" He let out in between tears.

From another person's point of view. We must have looked like pathetic babies crying. "We were shinobi and they shouldn't reveal their emotions" I told Naruto, even though I couldn't stop myself, I was basically telling him to.

"No, I have my own way of the shinobi" Why did ninjas have to be like this. True, this was life.

"I know, but... why do things like this happen?"

And we both continued to mourn our friend, and comrade.

I was holding Sasuke's cold and pale hand close to my body.

"Why are you crying?" asked a soft voice that I thought I would never hear again in my life. a hand reached up and wiped some of the tears off my face.

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway, but just enough so he could see me. "Y-you" I was at a loss for words.

"SASUKE! You're alive! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, dobe" He spoke as he tried to get up. However, his attempt failed because I hugged him and forced him back on the ground. I felt so relieved. Imagine someone important to you dying and then coming back.

I kept hugging him and kept my arms around his neck. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Sasuke wrapped him arms tightly around me like he would never let go.

"I thought YOU died!" He shouted in anger but again relief. "Don't do that ever again" he told me strictly.

"Don't die again, and don't leave me" I told him as well. Was this some kind of confession or something? That even though we don't show it, it would feel horrible if we lost each other. We are the last two of our clan and that at least gives each of us hope; knowing we are not alone.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around both of us. "I almost lost both of you today" Aww! A group hug!

"Oww! all those needles in my body hurt, you know" Sasuke made his way out of the hug.

Naruto pulled out one of the needles, and then my eardrums probably popped from Sasuke's scream.

I slapped the blonde's hand away. "Naruto, you aren't an expert on this" he chuckled.

"Well, I see everyone is doing good" Kakashi appeared in front of us and said lazily as he had an orange book in his hand and was reading it. "Let's head back"

"Wait, Sasuke" I began as I wiped the rest of the stray tears off of my face. "You got your sharingan?"

He smirked and activated it. His sharingan had one tomoe around the pupil in the blood red iris. I activated mine as well to match his. Kakashi was standing there and to complete the puzzle, he lifted up his headband.

I laughed "Now we can be called sharingan plus one!"

"HEY! Not fair!"

A few weeks later the Great Naruto Bridge was complete and we headed back home.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**AN: This is chapter 5. Next will be the start of the chunnin exams. I'm thinking that i am moving with the romance a bit too fast. Am I? Well, goodbye and review!******

**ThorongilAnime: I know what you mean by the lines, but the problem is I don't know how to make them. Thanks for the review.******

**Pinaychik13: I agree. Thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 U 6******

**AN: this is the sixth chapter. I actually already wrote the seventh. Originally I wanted to put them together, but then the chapter would exceed 10k words. So I decided to split it and that's why this chapter may seem cheap since there is no action going on. It is also shorter than the other ones.******

**FallenBleedingAngel: Thank you! I'm glad you're glad (Lol). This chapter may not seem so good though.******

**Pinaychik131: yeah I thought of the name but Naruto doesn't have it, so plus one. I never heard of Crack Dat Uchiha, but I looked it up. Haha, I had the song stuck in my head for the rest of the week.******

**ThorongilAnime: Yeah, I decided just to skip lines for now not to make it confusing. I tried not to make it completely follow the story line since it might get a little boring re-reading the whole anime/manga. So I try to incorporate my own parts to each chapter but still have it tie in with the original. However, if I extend this story to the shippuden timeline, which I plan to do, it probably won't follow Naruto's story as much. It's easier for me to write something I make up rather than following the story line. No, unfortunately I don't have a beta yet. I wanted to see if this story actually has a chance before I looked for one. If you know anyone that would like to beta this story, I would appreciate it. Thanks again!****  
><strong>

Two Uchihas. Same clan, same eyes, same past, same pain. But different people, different future, and especially different thoughts on the Uchiha clan massacre. Will their destiny just drive them apart or together? SasukexOc SasuOc

We got back from the mission yesterday, and today all we were doing was relaxing. Finally a peaceful day not full of almost being killed or boring D-ranked missions.

I am a lazy person, I admit, although Shikamaru would win the prize for that rather than me. For example, I want to be a good ninja, but I don't want to train. Not a good combination, but I have to push myself.

Today I was hanging out with Naruto. Usually I would hang put with him when I would go out. With Hinata, we usually stayed at her estate, and once in a while in mine.

Naruto and I just ate ramen. Before this we sparred a little and now we were just walking and talking along town. As we were walking I couldn't help but notice all the dirty glares people were giving us. Naruto for being who he is, and me for being with him.

"Yeah, miso ramen will always be the best. Don't you agree?" Naruto asked me. Naruto was the ramen expert. I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote a book on ramen and had all information and recipes.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to this subject. "I don't know Naruto-kun, I'm not a ramen expert like you"

His face lightened up even more if that was possible."Hey, Akane-chan wanna go to the docks and just sit there. I used to do that a lot when I was smaller. Ha, that's actually how I met Sasuke years ago" Naruto recollected his memories and released a sigh.

"Sure" I accepted his request.

As we started walking toward the lake where the docks were, something caused us to stop. Sakura and her teammates were coming toward us. She was on one side, while the twins were on the other.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto beamed before she even got her, but she ignored him. She could be cruel when she wanted to.

Daichi Arakaki and Daiki Arakaki, the twins, were next to Sakura.

"Hey Akane-chan! I see you're doing well" Daichi told me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, we just got back from a mission yesterday" I explained.

"Us too" Daiki started bored, "All we did was walk dogs" he seemed bleak.

"did you guys have to take a test with your sensei?" Naruto asked team 10. I knew that Kakashi had never passed a team, and we were the first ones he took under his wing. I wondered if the other senseis were just as tough as well.

"Yeah, it was hard, but the answer was teamwork" Sakura answered for her team and smiled, probably happy that she passed.

"Yeah, we had to take bells from our sensei and that was the answer as well. Who is your sensei?" Naruto asked interested.

"A medic and veterinarian, Inuzuka Hana. She's actually Kiba's sister. Remeber Kiba from the academy? The one that has a huge crush on you, Akane" I nodded. I didn't know he had a sister, but I saw his mother at the graduation ceremony. She looked a lot like him, but then again most people within clans look a little similar.

Sakura continued "Yeah, that one. We mostly do things with animals or children and babies on out lame missions" Sakura said tiredly but then her eyes beamed up in a moment "Where is my Sasuke-kun?" she squealed.

Why didn't I see this coming? Just when Sakura started acting normal, Sasuke would be on her mind. "Uhh, again with Sasuke?" Naruto asked in frustration "Why not me? I'm good enough!"

"You're good enough Naruto" I told him to bump up his ego. He grinned in response and Daiki raises an eyebrow.

Then something caught my eye. A moving box? Since when do boxes move? The 'box' seemed to come closer and when it was close enough, three children jumped out of it.

One was a boy dark hair and glasses, the other was another boy with a scarf and was smiling, and the third was a girl with orange antigravity hair and an almost unrealistic blush on her cheeks.

"Hey boss!" the one with the scarf called out. These kids looked to be around eight or nine years old. What I also noticed was that they had green goggles just like I remember Naruto wore before we turned genin and got our headbands. They must have respected their 'boss' Naruto a lot. At least he got some recognition even if it was only from kids younger than him.

"Naruto, who's that?" Sakura asked him, referring to the three children in front of us. Since thy spoke to Naruto, she asked the blonde.

"I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru" the one with the scarf said. This must have been sandaime's grandson that I heard about at one point or another.

"I'm Moegi" the red haired girl said as she winked at us.

"And I'm Udon" the final boy said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He seemed a little down though.

"Boss, is that your girlfriend?" The Sandaime's grandson asked point a finger toward Sakura. I smiled in response, such irony was present.

"Umm...well ye-" Naruto started unconfidently.

Unfortunately Naruto was cut of by the pink haired kunoichi who banged on his cranium "NO! Of course not!" Said pinkette exclaimed.

The kid laughed "Good thing boss, I mean, you could have done better with her" He pointed in my direction.

Naruto blushed ferociously and I did as well. "NO, Konohamaru, we are friends" The blue eyed boy corrected his 'follower'. "Although I would but-" He continued but was silenced by my glare.

"Boss, can you play ninja with us?" The boy who's name is deprived from the old way of saying Konoha, our village asked.

"Kid, I don't PLAY ninja, I AM a ninja" Naruto shoved his thumb in his chest. "You see this?" Naruto pointed to his headband which was on his forehead.

"Boss, boss, boss! I perfected that technique you taught me!" technique? What technique could Naruto have taught that kid? Unless it was that perverted one! Tainting little children's minds, that's Naruto for you.

The dark haired boy performed simple hand signs and then transformed into a naked girl in a suggestive pose. My eyes widened and I turned my head around to Naruto who had a proud smile on his face; like a father who is happy when his son accomplishes something big in life.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's voice rang in my ears. This is probably one of the only times I will agree with her on something. Although Sakura is smart in situations in life, she can flip in a second for whatever reason.

Another distinct sound I could make out is Daichi laughing his head off and Daiki snickering. Daichi, of course, was the outgoing one while Daiki was more reserved.

I face palmed myself at this. How much of a baka can Naruto be if he teaches mere eight year olds THIS! First of all, I wonder where he got the inspiration to even do this in the first place. That thought actually scared me.

I looked up from in between the gaps my fingers made and saw Sakura chasing the kid after Konohamaru turned back to his original form.

Konohamaru was running so fast to avoid the girl who's name was a flower that he bumped into someone along the way of running carelessly. He was looking at how close Sakura was to him and didn't notice his surroundings.

This person Konohamaru bumped into was average height and by his face structure and angled jaw, was obviously a male. I couldn't tell how old he was because of the purple makeup covering his face, but he was probably young; maybe a little older than us.

He grabbed Konohamaru around the cuff of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. That boy had the nerve to do this?

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled at him as I took out a couple kunai and held them in front of me threateningly.

"Just what the kid deserves" the raspy voiced boy replied and he snickered. Konohamaru was scared a little, but kept on a study face trying not to show his fear. They had probably thought children in the academy not to show fear, just like they taught out generation.

I had to do something about this though because I felt sick to my stomach as the older boy was threatening the younger. I took the kunai and aimed it at the foreigner so he would let go of Konohamaru. The alien boy must have been a ninja from his outfit and some crate on his back. Maybe those were tools he used or a secret weapon.

When the kunai knife went flying out from my hand and was close enough to the target's hands the knife was contradicted and blocked by something. Rocks?

They came from above. Rocks didn't grow on trees so someone must have thrown them. I look up and see Sasuke sitting on the tree glaring at the other boy as well.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!" Sakura squealed. She seemed normal a moment ago, but that was shortly adjusted. She seemed very moody, switching between a kunoichi attitude to a fangirl in an instant. It was as if a switch was triggered whenever she would think of Sasuke or see his face.

"Yeah boss, why can't you be that cool? You're lame!" the boy who was previously being bullied yelled at his 'boss'. The child ran back as fast as he could when the makeup bearing shinobi was distracted.

"I'll show you cool!" Naruto raised a fist toward the child's direction. If it wasn't a foreigner threatening him, it was Naruto.

The new boy I have never seen before started looking around his clothes. He was probably looking for something. I kept me senses at their highest to detect if he was going to do something.

There was a dirty blonde girl next to him as well. She had her hair in four pigtails on either side of her head and some bangs in the front. The girl was obviously a fan user from the giant fan she carried with her. The dirty blonde girl looked a bit older than us Konoha genin, but not by much.

"Kankuro, you're going to use your puppets?" the girl beside him asked and seemed shocked. Was this boy a puppet user? He must have had training for that because I knew that it wasn't easy. Sunagakure was home to some of the best puppet users out there.

Next, a brown puppet came out and was heading toward me and Naruto. They looked well crafted; like by an expert. I wonder of the boy made these himself. The puppet made noises like cockroaches and kept snapping it's mouth shut and open a it came closer.

I was about to jump over the puppets, but then they were stopped and pulled back. "Enough Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village" The Wind country's hidden village: Sunagakure or Suna for short.

The boy that voiced spoke those words was on top of the tree like Sasuke as well. He had burgundy hair and pale blue-green eyes that were contoured with dark lines. It looked like he was wearing makeup that was eyeliner, but I doubt that it was. He was carrying a gourd on his back and I found myself wondering what it was for. On his forehead was the kanji for love. Ironic, he didn't seem like that type from my first impression of him.

The boy covered in ebony cloth frowned at his partner, I assumed. "But they started-"

He was cut off by the red haired boy again "Stop!" he yelled "Or I won't hesitate to kill you" he whispered the last part. He definitely didn't seem like the 'love' type. Why would he threaten to kill his companion?

The second boy bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Gaara, I was out of line" The funny part was that this 'Gaara' seemed younger than 'Kankuro' and yet he seemed to be dictating him instead.

Sasuke jumped down and landed in between Naruto and me straight on his feet with a perfect landing. Standing in front of us and being the one representing.

"Oi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed once again.

The other sadistic boy got down as well on his side of this representing his village.

"Hey! You guys aren't from here, are you?" Sakura asked them an cocked her head to the side. Obviously they weren't, from the symbol on their headbands that weren't even on their heads.

"No, but we have registration forms" the dirty blonde girl pulled out some paper and waved it in Sakura's face, or at least how close she was to her. "See? Yeah, it's for the chunin exams"

"Chunin already?" Naruto asked surprised.

Genin normally were elected to the chunin exams about a year or two after getting out of the academy. We just got out of the academy, so there is no way we could get elected to participate in this round. Plus, the two kids that were in front of us looked a bit older, besides Gaara.

The boy with the gourd appeared beside his teammates. He came down by...sand. It was as if it was responding to his needs. He stared ahead, directly at us.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked no one in particular, but I could tell he was refering to the red haired boy.

"Oh me?" The blonde girl beside him asked and smiled.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back" Sasuke pointed in Gaara's direction.

"Sabaku no Gaara... and you? I'm interested as well" he mirrored the original question thrown at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied proudly. I wonder if Gaara even knew who the Uchiha were. If not, Sasuke's pride would be wasted.

"And the other one?" Gaara, now that I know his name, asked again. I didn't know who he was referring to, so I just kept my mouth shut as I did for the most part.

"Me? I'm Uzuma-"

Naruto got cut off by Gaara "No, the other one" He was staring directly at me. I made a gesture pointing to myself as if asking if he was referring to me.

The boy with burgundy hair nodded. "I'm Uchiha Akane" he raised an eyebrow, probably thinking that me and Sasuke were siblings. Most people who met us at first thought that as well. Plus, it wasn't really offending.

Everyone between the two groups exchanges glares and then we parted. "Those guys were weird" Naruto stated.

"They're just new to this place, probably" Sakura replied to him feeling sympathetic toward the others.

Kakashi came a little later and called our team to a meeting. Why? Well surprisingly we were select to participate in the chunin exams under Kakashi's recommendation. That was the news he wanted us to receive.

"Remember, if you want to participate, all of you have to be there" No one would be able to bail out without disappointing the others. It's not like anyone planned to anyways, so Kakashi has nothing to worry about and neither did we.

The next day our whole team set out to the chunnin exams, minus Kakashi of course. He told us that he wouldn't be a proctor or anything but he may train us of we pass.

We were greeted by a surprise when we entered. The floor we were supposed to go to wasn't actually the right floor. The looks me and Sasuke exchanged showed that both of us knew, but we wanted to investigate what was going on.

There were two older boys blocking the door to room 301, was actually room 201. They leaned against it with their arms crossed trying to look cool like Sasuke would do on various occasions.

"Let us through" Sasuke announced to the other boys in a strong and intimidating tone of voice.

"No. Now what are you going to do about it?" the first one said with a smirk on his face as if mocking Sasuke.

"I'll show you what I'll do" Sasuke kicked his foot toward the boy, but before anything made contact, there was another boy that held Sasuke's foot in one hand and the other boy's fist in the other. He was wearing a green jump suit with bowl cut hair and humongous eyebrows.

Before anyone could do anything I leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear while the other boy was still holding his foot. "This is the wrong floor do I'll release it now. Kai" and I released the genjutsu

The room number changed from 201 to 301 and everyone had shocked faces on except for me and Sasuke who already knew beforehand.

"Well, I see you figured it out" the two boys said as they also released some kind of genjutsu and transformed into two much older men "We're proctors by the way"

Everyone turned to leave in disappointment and Sasuke got untangled from the weird looking boy's hold. His eyes were very wide with long eyelashes on the bottom and top of his eyes.

As we started to walk away toward the stairs to the upper floor, something made us stop. "Wait!" Someone called out. Naruto, Sasuke and I stopped in our tracks and turned to face the boy from earlier.

He stopped in front of us and held out a hand however no one shook it "I am Rock Lee and you two are from the deceased Uchiha clan, right?" he asked confidently with a smile on his face.

I saw Sasuke flinch a little at the deceased part. It must have hurt him a lot being reminded of the incident. After all, I never watched everyone die in front of my eyes. "Yes we are, what of it?" he said roughly.

Before anyone could do anything, Naruto stepped in. "Hey, you're kinda weird with those eyebrows, and hair, and clothes, and eyebrows, and hair, and clothes and-"

Rock Lee ignored Naruto but i was holding in a laugh from his words. The awkward boy put a hand on his chest "I would be honored to fight one of you from the prestigious clan"

He looked at me and smiled creepily "But you, oh beautiful maiden, I will not fight. I will prove my love for you with this fight..." he pointed at Sasuke "...against this man, who doesn't deserve your current affection"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed softly "Oh Lee, forgive me, but..." I looked awkwardly between Naruto and Sasuke, who had his eyes narrowed. "...I just met you" I finished.

He got on his knees and put his hands together "Oh but Akane-chan, I will prove my love along the way and help you restore your clan" I blushed at that comment. The only way to restore a clan was to...reproduce...and the only way to reproduce was to...

"No you will not" Sasuke added harshly. Wow, he must be really sensitive about messing with the Uchiha gene pool. Either way if he wouldn't want to mess with it he has two options. His brother, which wouldn't be possible or me...well yeah...

"Now about that fight" Sasuke continued on as he activated his sharingan on cue.

"No! Why do you always get the attention?" Naruto raced toward Lee in attempt of fighting him.

However, all Lee did was block his attack and then continued to kick him into the wall where he slammed into with his back.

Lee and Sasuke started with taijutsu, which I was impressed with. Lee was so fast! He was blocking Sasuke and attacking with extra time to spare and making Sasuke tired from the speed of Lee's assaults.

Even with his sharingan, Sasuke wasn't able to dodge Lee's attacks. His eyes may be able to keep up, but not his body...at least not yet. He will have to train for that to get stronger.

Lee was about to do a move that didn't seem like regular taijutsu, but a...turtle...stopped him, then a guy that looked like he could be Lee's father scolded him. The whole thing was very peculiar on my part, watching it that is.

Afterwards Lee came to us "I'm sorry for lying. I am not a great shinobi, the best is my teammate, Neji Hyuga"

My eyes widened. Neji was here as well and taking the exam. It will be tough if any of us go against him. I've seen the way he fights when I come over at the Hyuga estate with Hinata. The boy was tough, using his clan's pride all the way.

After that, we went up to the correct floor after helping Naruto up and checking to see if Sasuke was injured.

Luckily, both of my teammates were okay, so we continued on free of any worries. Of course, I was a little of nervous of what would happen in this exam, but I tried not to think about that.

When we reached upstairs, I was met with many people from far away. I didn't recognize most of them, but they all looked older and dangerous. The ones I recognized were Gaara and his team, Lee, and Neji who were with some other girl, probably their teammate.

"Hey, look who's here" I quickly whipped around to see Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Daichi, and Daiki. Ino had her arms around Sasuke neck. He looked annoyed. Instinct told me that it didn't look right, why? I don't know.

"Oh, we're all here" I announced. "Team 7, 8, 10, and 11"

"Yeah, dattebayo!"

"It's good to see you here, Akane-chan" Kiba swung and arm around my neck and pulled me close.

"Yeah...you too Kiba-kun" I said back and smiled.

"Yeah, very good. Hn" Sasuke scoffed and narrowed his eyes. I pretended that I didn't hear that to avoid further disruption, but I did hear it.

"Hey Kiba, where's Hinata?" I asked since they were placed on the same team, he may know.

"R-right here, Akane" I heard the voice of my shy best friend. I turned around to face her, and when I did I hugged her. After not seeing her for two months, I was relieved to see her face again.

"Oh Hinata, I haven't seen you forever. We had this wild, long and hard mission and I was stuck in there for a while" I said remembering the land of waves.

"Oh- haha - Aka- haha - ne" Kiba said while dying of laughter and rolling on the floor.

"What happened?" I turned to the rest of the rookies. Daichi was grinning, Naruto was giggling, Sakura looked angry, Ino was smirking as well along with the rest of the rookies. Well, all minus Shino who didn't seem to care.

Now that I looked around longer, I saw that Hinata had a huge blush on her face and even Sasuke was covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh Akane" Kiba stood up from rolling on the floor "You're so cute when you're so innocent" he said. I narrowed my eyes at the comment as he poked my cheek.

"As a good ending to the story," Kiba continued "I have an urge to add something" he looked at everyone before looking at me and grinning "That's what she said"

At this, Kiba threw himself on the floor along with Naruto and they got tangled up together with their laughter that rang all over the room. I was blushing from embarrassment.

Now, even Hinata was giggling with everyone else, except for Shino who was only smiling at this point, and I even heard a chuckle escape Sasuke's lips. I glared at him for that, and he continued to smirk at me.

"Gomen Akane, but the mission was wild," Kiba waved his hands around "was long" he stretched his hands out "and hard" he compresses his palms together "and you were stuck in there" Kiba took out a shiruken in one hand, while he took a kunai in the other hand. He shoved the kunai in the hole in the middle of the shiruken.

I face-palmed myself while everyone was now laughing at my expense expecially Naruto and Kiba. "I'm beginning to wonder just what kind of wild 'mission' you had with those two" he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. My face was probably as red as a tomato at this point. I felt like I had a major fever.

"Haha right Kiba. I bet Akane and those two had a good-" then the blonde's face dropped "Wait, I'm not included in this just those two...alright?" he pointed at me and Sasuke. We looked at each other; both blushing terribly.

"Whatever you say Naruto" Kiba teased. "Either way, Akane and Sasuke, you must have had some 'wild' and good se-"

Then Sakura pounced on top of Kiba and covered his mouth "That's too far...Sasuke is reserved for ME!" she yelled.

Ino stuck out her tongue at her "No way! I'll be carrying his children"

Too bad she had said that since this fueled up Kiba and Naruto even more. "Oh yeah and those Uchiha babies will just pop out" Kiba imitated a woman in labor. I couldn't take it; truthfully this was hilarious even though I'm at the receiving end of the joke, I started to laugh a little as well.

"Whaaa Whaaa" Naruto imitated a baby crying. For that, he deserved a smack on the back of the head from Sasuke himself.

"Oh I didn't know you were sensitive to that, teme"

"Hn. Dobe"

"Hey hey, you kids quiet down" a man with glasses and clad in black, white and purple said to us. He had a Konoha headband on, but it didn't seem like that.

"There are shinobi here from all sort of villages. You don't want to get on their bad side, trust me, I would know" he said as he shook his head at our childish joke.

"How would you know?" My blonde teammate asked him.

"Well, this is my seventh time taking the test. They come around once every half a year." he smiled but I could tell that it was fake. Something was fishy about him

"Six times already? Just who are you?" I asked him and narrowed my eyes. I could tell the others were a bit suspicious as well.

"Yes...unfortunately and I'm Kabuto Yakushi" he sad and seemed to look upset "But, luckly I can pass on my knowledge to you newbies"

Kabuto took out something from his pockets. They were cards, however, they were blank with nothing written on them. "I pour my chakra into these cards. I collect information from any shinobi I encounter. Anyone you want information on?" he asked and looked up at us.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee" Sasuke said. Those were the ones we encountered before

"Aww, no fun if you know who they are" Kabuto said as his index finger started to glow blue with the chakra and information started to appear on the cards.

I studied the cards. Apparently, Lee was only proficient at taijutsu. He had no talent for the rest. Gaara, he seemed strong and balanced out.

Kabuto snatched back the cards like a dog to a bone and then asked slyly, "anyone else?" I had a lot of people I wanted to ask about, but then I would draw attention to myself by just knowing the people's names. People would be suspicious how I knew all these secrets.

We continued on with the first part of the test; the written part. There were nine questions given out at first that were impossible to answer. The whole point of this was to see how good your information gathering is as a ninja. In short; they wanted you to cheat and not get caught.

I did this the one way that I saw Sasuke do as well. Actually, that is where I got the idea of using my sharingan to copy another person's paper by copying their hand movement.

There were many methods that I saw people using. Different methods using mind techniques, hidden techniques, or kekkei genkai.

Now came the second part of the chunnin exams; the forest of death. A tokubetsu jounin (special jounin) call Anko Mitarashi explained the rules to us.

We were to stay in the forest five full days. During then, if we didn't die, we would have to get the second of the two scrolls, since we got one already, from another team. When we had all of them, we would have to meet at a tower in the center of the forest.

It was called the forest of death because various human eating animals and poisonous plants resided in there.

I wonder what kind of 'wild' ride we were in for now.

I got the idea of Kiba doing the thing with the kunai and shiruken from here check it out, it's funny. I don't know how I came across it a long time ago, but while writing this I remembered the picture and then spent hours trying to find it on the Internet.

.com/fs14/f/2007/069/6/7/If_Anko_Taught_Sex_Ed_by_


End file.
